Scars and Bars
by TardisAngel21
Summary: The Doctor and Jack Harkness come across a lone Slayer Buffy, but is she who she says she is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Cleveland 2007_

The war between Slayers and Vampires was finally over for all of eternity and in the end we won, but at such a great cost. I stand here upon a hill looking down over the vast battlefield, my jacket billowing behind me in the wind. I'm too numb to feel the cold. I drop my scythe to the ground; I don't even feel it leave my grasp.

Looking down I see numerous bodies strewn everywhere, mini fires burn orange against the darkness of night; all the mini-Slayers are dead. Everyone is dead. Everyone except me, yet again I'm the one left standing. It all came down to the final plan, we had tried plans A-Z and this was it. If the Super-vamps got up on land from the hell mouths around the world then I was to push a button in the compound which would electrocute them all back to the hell dimension they came, along with all vampires around the world and instantly killing anyone else who fought them closing all the hell mouths permanently for eternity.

I Buffy Summers did it; I rid the earth of vampires, forever. Looking down from where I stand, I'm unsure if in the end it was worth it. They all told me before the battle they were ready to die to protect earth, but I just hope and pray they meant it. Looking down at the scorched earth I feel utterly alone in the universe and it scares me to my very core. I don't like the feeling of being alone, I try to shake off the familiar feeling it brings but it won't go away. I swear I hear words being whispered on the air. I just wish I could make them out.

_Time War_

Looking down through empty eyes I can make out the fallen bodies of Giles, Willow, Xander, Faith and even Dawnie. I'm the last standing survivor. I'm the last Slayer, and this utterly sucks. I hope they are all at peace, enjoying it for me while I'm stuck here in hell.

I reach into the pocket of my black leather trench coat I wear in memory of Spike. The black jacket just feels right against my skin; it swirls and dances around me as I slash my way through mongrel hordes of demon scum. God, how I could use Spike's banter right about now, or his calming presence to help me jolt back to reality… I find my old watch, its nothing special. It's just an old metal pocket watch that has been handed down in my family. One little bit of home I took with me from Sunnydale before it got sucked into a crater. I look down at it and finger the familiar swirling circular design on the top. It doesn't work but I keep it on me for….I just can't remember… Shrugging I put it back into my pocket and look up at the night sky. I miss lying back staring into the inky darkness of night with dots of light twinkling down at me. If I had time I'd study the stars and name them. I always loved the stars and space but that was before…

_Daleks_

I sit down on the soggy grass and look out upon the battlefield. Too tired to care. I want to end it all. I can feel the Slayer in me slowly taking over wanting me to sleep. I feel my control slipping away and I start to let go. I see gold swirling in the darkness calling to me in my peripheral vision. I'm so lost in my dark thoughts that I don't hear the weird whirling/grinding sound behind me, or feel the wind that blows my hair around me like a halo. I hear a door creak open and I hear the two individuals walk up right behind me.

"What the hell happened here Doc?"

"I don't know Jack, the TARDIS locked onto a distress signal. Seems we're too late. Looks like a terrible battle took place wherever we are. According to my coordinates we are in Cleveland, Ohio Earth. I don't see any survivors do you Jack?"

"Looks like we have a survivor over here." Walking over and kneeling down, "Hi! I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?"

I glance over as our eyes meet. He seems nice for a human but all I hear in the emptiness of time and space are the continuous screams of the fallen dead. I feel my lips move I just can't hear what I'm saying. The Slayer has complete control now. He's glancing back at whoever this Doc is. I just hope they'll do what I ask. I can hear a few words before I fall into the darkness consumed by dark with gold swirling around me.

"There was a war here. All the bodies strewn about are the ones who died in battle. I am all that is left. I am the Slayer. The girl you see in front of you is in severe battle shock and I have taken over her. She was never meant to become a Slayer. Fate it seems had other ideas. She has lost everyone she cares about. 5 years ago we activated all the potential Slayers with the scythe she carries. They all fought today and died honorably. That is all but me. I am the last of the Slayer line. I was to be the last defense; I had to kill everyone to save the world from our greatest foe."

Glancing at Jack I see him look over to the Doctor, their eyes meet and nodding lets me know to continue.

"All other plans had failed, we tried everything. In the end it was this girl and she had to sacrifice all her friends and family to save the world ridding it of an enemy so great that if we failed every human would have died. She is all alone and even now as the screams echo in my head I hear her. She wants to die, to rest, to sleep eternally and be with her loved ones but that is not for her. Her path is being forged ahead. She will go onwards so as the Slayer I ask you. Protect her, please, protect her with your lives." Closing her eyes a word comes to her whispered like a child.

_Regeneration_

Her body slumps to the ground and Jack instinctively scoops her up. He holds her close to his body amazed that she is light as a feather. He looks out upon the battlefield and then down at the girl in his arms. He notices the cuts and bruises all over her body. Jack looking back to the Doctor was shocked to see his brown eyes blazing at the sight before him. His jaw was hard and his lips in a thin line. Jack can see he's reliving his past during the Time War. The Slayers words cut him to the core opening old wounds that were still not quite healed over.

The Doctor takes a deep breath and looking over at Jack nods curtly. Jack walks past him, carrying the small woman into the TARDIS. The Doctor looks around and shoving his hands into the pockets of his overcoat looks up to the stars and offers a silent prayer to Rassillion or any other supreme being that could hear him. Looking back down at the dead the Doctor leans down and picks up the scythe and the bag next to it and without looking back walks back into the TARDIS.

"Jack? Where are you?" The Doctor asks as he slings his coat over a support beam. He leans the scythe against the wall along with the bag near the door. Making sure to lock the door of the TARDIS and running around the console sending it into the vortex before going and seeing how Jack and their new companion were. Walking through the halls of the TARDIS the Doctor feels the ship nudging him toward the med bay.

Walking in he sees Jack has taken her trench coat off and neatly folded it on a chair. He's looking down at her sleeping form checking for broken bones, and internal injuries. Her face is pale and her skin is yellow with bruises. Her lips are torn in spots and so are her clothes. She has patches of dried blood around some of the tears in her top. Looking up he meets the Doctor's gaze and the Doctor walks over to examine her he notices Jacks worried expression.

"It's the weirdest thing, Doc. All her injuries are healing at an accelerated rate. I've sat here watching, her bruises are disappearing getting lighter, and lighter. It's like her internal body is healing itself."

"Let me see," the Doctor says taking out his sonic screwdriver and doing a scan of Buffy as she lay there. "Your right Jack her healing rate is 80% faster than a regular human. Her blood temperature is lower than most humans as well. Slight accelerated heart rate as well. Very strange, very strange indeed. Stay here Jack, and if she wakes up come get me immediately. I'm going to go research what a Slayer is."

Quirking an eyebrow, "You don't know what a Slayer is. That does not bode well Doc. I thought you knew everything."

"Yeah, laugh it up Jack. I'll be back in a tick with information. I doubt she's evil but better to be safe than sorry yeah?"

"Good thinking, I'll be here keeping watch." Jack pulled a chair over and taking Buffy's hand held it watching her heal while she slept.

Nodding the Doctor slipped out of the med bay and made his way to the library. Jack looked back at the small girl who was known only as Slayer; Jack pushed a few stray hairs back from her forehead and looked at her youthful face.

"I saw into your soul and you've seen too much pain, too early in life. I've seen that look before. Soldiers back from war and completely shell shocked and numb. I promise you, I'll help you find your way back to peace again and bring light back into your eyes. Your inner Slayer told us to protect you. I swear to you, I'll do just that. You'll never have to fight the darkness alone again" rubbing the back of his neck Jack stood and paced the med bay looking down at her on each pass.

The Doctor came in with a huge brown book with the word Vampyr on the cover. He started to flip through the pages.

"Want to hear a bedtime story Jack?" The Doctor asked flipping to the section on Slayers.

"Ready when you are Doc, let me get comfy…" he said leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up on a small metal table. "Ok ready when you are..." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Once upon a time…" The Doctor started and noticing Jack's quirked eyebrow and putting on his glasses, cleared his throat before beginning again becoming more serious. "Into each generation a girl is born, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill needed to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, stopping the swell of their numbers and the spread of their evil. She is the Slayer…"

_Remember! You have to Remember!_

For hours the Doctor and Jack read through the book and learned as much as they could about their charge and what she has been through. It seems that fate had sent them someone to heal and help just as she was to help and heal them as well.

Neither Jack nor the Doctor noticed Buffy's breathing becoming a bit more erratic as she listened to them talk about the Slayer and her duties. She had always tuned out Giles but now, it was comforting hearing the tale read. God she missed Giles and his prattling, and taking off his glasses and cleaning them. Willow would be sitting there in rapt attention, and Xander would be making off handed comments about the newest threat and then call Giles G-Man. Anya would make some comment about orgasm buddies and how her sex life was with Xander, Faith would be all five by five, and Dawnie…

Oh God, it hurts, it burns, I'll never see them any of them again. A few stray tears leaked out running down her cheeks.

"_It'll be ok, child. Relax."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm the TARDIS, and I'll keep you safe."_

"_It hurts, my chest hurts from the pain of loss…help me!"_

"_Sleep, child. You are being watched over. You are safe, you are under my protection. So sleep."_

Falling through the darkness that consumed her once again, she fell through the swirling golden light and found herself standing on a strange planet. Looking around she felt a bit like Alice in Wonderland who happened to fall down the rabbit hole. The grass was blood red, there were two suns in the sky, and she was pretty certain that the two mountains were called Solace and Solitude even though she never saw them before. The trees were silver and it was breathtaking and bizarre at the same time. Looking around she walked the paths, which lead to the Citadel. There by the fountain in the square was Willow dressed in a beautiful red dress that just fit into the surroundings. She sat there basking in the rays of the two suns. Standing there the vision of her friend in full health made her chest constrict and the name come out ragged.

"Willow?!" her voice getting choked in her throat as tears threatened to fall. Looking up and beaming at Buffy, Willow ran to her friend and hugged her.

"H..How?" Buffy asked as tears fell freely as she pulled away holding her best friends hands in her own.

"Don't know exactly you're the one who brought me here" Willow said walking over and patting the space next to her for Buffy to sit down.

"What do you mean I brought you here?" Buffy started to panic at the thought of tearing Willow out of heaven.

Sensing what Buffy was thinking, smiled and shook her head. "Oh, don't go all broody Buffy, yes you brought me here but I wanted to come. Giles pulled a few strings with the PTB and here I am. Oh, and the coolest thing is you can see any of us whenever you need to. Seems the PTB owe you big and you should have seen Giles go all "Grr…" on them, so depending on your mood one of us will show up!"

Squeezing Willows hand and taking in her surroundings, "Did you choose this place or did I?"

Looking around Willow smirked, "You tell me?"

"I don't remember! Should I remember this place, it feels important but I don't know! Where is everyone are we the only two here? Am I all alone?" Buffy said with panic starting to be evident in her voice. Willow reaching over and grasping Buffy by the shoulders made her look at Willow straight in the eye.

Taking a deep breath, "First, that's the problem! You need to remember. All of this." Waving her arm back and forth, "Second I don't know where everyone is, again only you have those answers, and third, no, you are not alone!"

With that, Buffy's eyes snapped open and she was back in the med bay on the TARDIS. Struggling to get up she felt a strong hand push her back down onto the table and searching for the owner, found familiar eyes looking down at her.

"Whoa, there honey, you are in no condition to get up and be moving around. You need rest." Jack said with concern.

"Where am I?" Buffy said in a raspy voice, looking around at her surroundings for the first time.

"Your currently in the med bay of the TARDIS, it's a ship. The Doctor and I found you, you were hurt pretty badly. Do you remember what happened?"

Looking at Buffy, Jack couldn't help but notice her jaw clenching and her eyes go dark filling with unshed tears. She nodded curtly to the question.

"Ok, do you have a name? All you said was that you were a Slayer…" Her eyes snapped to Jack's at the mention of that title.

Nodding weakly, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, and reaching up to wipe them away, whispered softly "Buffy."

"What was that? I couldn't quite make that out. If you don't want to tell me it's okay" Jack said scooting his chair over to the bedside and sitting down.

"I said my name is Buffy" looking away and up at the ceiling.

"Well Buffy, I'm Jack it's nice to meet you. Try and get some more rest okay, we'll talk later. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding and resigning to the fact she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and thinking she should sleep more. Closing her eyes she let sleep consume her, but thinking of the dream with Willow and wondering what it was she had to remember. Truth is she wasn't sure she wanted to remember.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Scars and Bars

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: T

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Romana awoke from her sudden regeneration to find her ship falling uncontrollably through the time vortex. Getting up from the floor and sprinting over to the navigation system she saw that her ship was heading toward Earth. Specifically Los Angeles in the year 1990, which surprised her as she didn't type in those specific coordinates, unfortunately the navigation system was locked and there was no way to change location. Looking over at the radar she thanked Rassilion that she wasn't being followed by the Dalek fleet, looking at the readings she knew her ship was close to critical mass after being shot by the Dalek cruiser. She knew her ship wouldn't survive if she couldn't get somewhere safe._

_She felt her TARDIS give a jolt as it slammed into the ground which in the process threw Romana across the console room due to the impact. Pushing herself up to a kneeling position on the grating, and pushing her hair out of her face she looked over her shoulder and prayed the ship had just enough power for her harebrained idea to work. She grabbed her pocket watch and slamming it into the holder, switched the Chameleon arch to "Human" and taking a few deep breaths put the head piece on. Her last thought was "remember to take the watch, remember to take the watch…" As the pain coursed through her she thought back on the Doctor and how she may never see him again if he had survived the Time War. At least she would be able to hide in plain sight and for that she was grateful._

_After what seemed like an eternity of pain, she stood in the console room looking around and picking up her pocket watch slipped it into her pocket. She headed instinctively to the wardrobe room and found a simple outfit, pink top, dark blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she looked at her reflection for the first time. Placing her pocket watch into the pocket of her jacket she turned and walked through the ship. She locked the TARDIS behind her and looking around noticed she was behind a sign for what looked like a Hyperion Hotel. Her ship unbeknownst to her had taken the shape of a large palm tree fitting in nicely with the surroundings._

_Walking down the streets of Los Angeles she found herself wandering down Hollywood Blvd and looking at all the shop windows. Coming across an appliance store she saw an advertisement for Buff Bristol Pads with a large slogan in bright red letters over the display that stated "They're Buffy!" Looking at all the gadgets in the store window she wandered on not looking where she was going and walked right into the crosswalk. The last thing she heard was the sound of screeching tires along with a frantic woman's voice yelling "Watch out Hank!" Then everything went black._

_Two weeks later, the young woman only known as Jane Doe woke up from her coma in the intensive care unit in traction bandaged and pretty much black and blue. The doctors stated it was a miracle for the young woman to survive being hit by a car at that speed. The driver and his wife had spent many sleepless nights at the hospital wanting the young blonde to wake up. Both the husband and his wife one Hank and Joyce Summers took turns keeping vigil next to her bedside. It was apparent after a few days that the young woman had no immediate family and no reports of missing girls had been filed with the police. The only belongings she had was one pink top, one black leather jacket, one pair blue jeans, pink converse sneakers, a intricate metal necklace, and a ornate pocket watch. Some of the medical personnel thought she had stolen the watch but the wife of the driver who hit the girl argued that it belonged to her and that no one was to take it from her. For all anyone knew it may have significance to only her and they did not want to do anything to damper her well being. _

_Later that day a young orderly came in introducing himself as Ben, and asked the general range of questions. The young woman answered them to the best of her ability; she knew she was deathly allergic to aspirin, and that she had no immediate family. The watch was her only belonging which was given to her by her mother before she passed away. He asked her name and the young woman couldn't remember. While the orderly was asking her questions an ad for Buff Bristol Pads came on the television set. The jingle "They're Buffy, They're Buffy, they're Buff Bristol Pads" filled the room. The young woman's eyes lit up and she stated that her name was Buffy and that the ad had triggered her memory. Only problem was she couldn't remember her last name, she was certain she had no immediate family but as for extended family she was unsure. The orderly told her that the police were keeping tabs on any missing person reports and that she would be contacted if anyone came forward._

_Since the girl only known as Buffy had no family it was decided she would become a ward of the state. Joyce and Hank Summers discussed matters and since they almost killed the poor girl, the least they could do was adopt her. So on May 21, 1990 Buffy A. Summers became the legal daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers a couple who had always wanted children but were never able to conceive. They laughed when Buffy picked her middle initial because she wanted her name to say the fact she had a family. She was Buffy "A Summers." Joyce thought a good middle name would be Anne after her own mother. _

_Even though Hank and Joyce weren't her biological parents they were by far the best parents Buffy had ever had. They actually cared about her well being, something in the depths of her DNA Romana had never experienced, having been loomed on Gallifrey. A few nights after bringing Buffy home she began to have night terrors, she never could remember what they were about but she would wake up crying feeling all alone. Joyce would sit holding Buffy to her chest and rubbing her back to soothe the pain away. That Christmas Buffy received her most treasured possession Mr. Gordo the pink stuffed pig. Joyce thought it may help scare the nightmares away and keep Buffy safe through the night. _

_Buffy Anne Summers had a wonderful existence until one fateful day when a man named Merrick approached her. The rest they say is history._

* * *

Buffy wandered the halls of the TARDIS, after not being able to stand it in the Med Bay any longer. It wasn't a hospital but it was close enough and that alone gave her the wiggins. She had awoke to find Jack asleep snoring softly in the chair next to her table. She hopped down softly and with Slayer stealth wandered out into the dimmed hallways. Shortly after leaving the Med Bay she found herself in the console room staring up at the massive column in the middle of the room. The console room was dim except for the soft green glow that filled the room. It cast shadows of the coral beams throughout the room. Standing there she listened to the gentle whooshing sound it made. Buffy didn't know how long she stood there listening to the sound. Wrapping her arms around herself she stood silently as the memory of what she had done came crashing down around her. She felt completely alone until she felt a presence stand next to her and looking over found a man with deep brown eyes staring at her and then turning and staring at the column next to her. She took in his appearance, dark rimmed glasses, brown pinstripe suit, and messy brown hair he reminded her of a mixture between Xander and Giles.

"It's just loud enough", she said wiping the tears away with her hand.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor asked turning to his new visitor.

Pointing to the column, "The sound, it's just loud enough to drown out the…" she stopped abruptly and kept staring at the soft green light. The Doctor stood there staring at her and when she didn't continue nodded and looked back at the column knowing exactly what she meant. He had spent many nights in the console room listening to the white noise to fill the emptiness in his head.

They stayed like that for a while until Buffy's crying subsided. Turning to the man next to her she gave his arm a light squeeze. The Doctor turned and looked Buffy in the eye, and giving him a slight nod she walked toward the hallway toward the med bay. Turning she looked at him again.

"Thank you"

"Thank you for what exactly?"

"Just letting me be, you didn't try to fix it you just…just…thank you" Buffy turned and walked down the hallway. The Doctor stood there watching her leave and made a vow that he would help her just as Rose had helped him after the Time War. She needed someone and his two hearts broke thinking of her tears for her lost friends and family. She reminded him of himself in his last incarnation, trying to be strong for others while pushing your pain aside. Tomorrow he'd make sure she knew it was ok to be weak and that he and Jack would support her.

Reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck he looked at his ship and patting one of the support beams turned and headed toward the kitchen. He'd make some tea and take it to Jack and their new companion Buffy. Thinking of Buffy he smiled softly thinking it was nice to have another female on board. Life would be interesting and he was looking forward to the adventures they would have, but first and foremost was to help her heal.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Rating: T

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor marveled at Buffy's strong resilience. She had just gone through the most horrendous experience of her short life and like a ball she bounced back. Albeit slowly, but she was bouncing back. A few days after picking her up from that bloodied field in Ohio she had been quite melancholy including an attack on the kitchen which resulted in a flour explosion which took 3 days to clean up. Buffy had cleaned it all up and apologized profusely for taking her anger out on dry goods. He had explained that as long as no one was hurt he and the TARDIS understood her anger outbursts. She reminded him so much of his last incarnation. There were times she would smile but it never really reached her eyes. Jack took to her immediately and was slowly becoming her confidant. He hoped that in time she would trust him as well.

What amazed him the most about Buffy was that she hadn't even blinked when she found out that he was an alien, the only question she had was if he was evil. When he had told her no she seemed to relax after his revelation. She had already figured out that the ship was alien due to it speaking to her. She wasn't even fazed when she found out that Jack couldn't die. She had made an off-handed comment that he wasn't alone. They both had quirked an eyebrow but didn't press the matter of how she knew what it was like to not be able to die.

Over the past week more than once the Doctor had found her sitting in the captains' chair in the console room just staring at the green column basking in the soothing sound it made. A few nights he had found her curled up asleep on the chair with Jack leaning against one of the support columns in the console room watching over her silently. Neither he nor the Doctor wanted to disturb her peaceful sleep, what neither of them knew was that her dreams had taken an almost bizarre feel.

* * *

Buffy found herself once again on the red planet with the silver trees. The place was becoming a regular destination for her during her sleeping hours. She felt safe in this strange place; she sat in the square watching Willow and Xander running around chasing each other, each giggling and laughing. She had to smile at their antics. Behind her she heard Dawn's voice protesting her attire.

"Why do I have to wear this hideous outfit? The collar comes up to my ears; I look like a reject out of Star Wars!" Dawn said fussing with the green and gold formal dress she wore. Sure enough the collar looked like two Mickey Mouse ears in green fabric rimmed with gold attached at the neckline. Dawn's hair was pulled back and in an intricate French twist with braiding along with it. She carried a large tome with the word TIME on the cover in gold lettering.

Trying to hold back her laughter all Buffy could do was shake her head and smile. "I don't know Dawnie. My brain is a weird place. Have no idea why I put you in that. Sorry." Buffy said as the mirth left her and she found herself looking down at her clasped hands in her lap. Unbeknownst to her Willow and Xander had come over to check on her due to noticing the sky filling with ominous clouds.

"Now, Now Buffster, no dark thoughts we're here to help you remember. By the way what time is it?" Xander asked sitting down next to Buffy and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him smiling still in awe that he had both eyes.

"I don't know, my watch won't open", Buffy said frowning while looking down at the pocket watch that appeared in her hand.

"Xander, you know it's not time for the time. When the time is right Buffy will know the time. So just watch the watch." Willow said with a knowing smile.

"Willow that made no sense at all" Buffy said with a confused look.

Chuckling, Giles came out of one of the buildings having heard Willow's statement. He was dressed in a large brown corduroy jacket, big brown hat and was drowning in a long multi colored scarf.

"Jelly Baby?" He asked offering her a bag of chewy sweets. "Willow's right, it's not time yet for you to know the time. But soon and very soon Buffy you must be ready. For an old enemy arises, then you'll know it's time for you are a child of time." He said wrapping the scarf around his neck as Buffy handed him back the bag of jelly babies.

"No fair! Why does G-Man get to wear the really cool scarf? I want to wear it." Xander said stomping his foot.

"Hush Xander, what Giles is trying to tell Buffy that she needs an orgasm buddy to fill the time before the time. I say she should make the Doctor her orgasm buddy. Of course I'd stay away from Jack don't know where he's been or done." Anya said appearing out of nowhere next to one of the silver trees.

"I don't understand what any of you are saying! Please explain it to me" Buffy said standing up looking at all her fallen friends and family who stood there before her in the perfect condition of health.

"Chill B, it's all five by five. The Powers that Be owe you personally big time and when they found out whose timeline they were messing with they went 3 shades of pale. So I have one thing to say to you B." Faith said walking up from behind Giles and taking Buffy's hands in hers she looked right into Buffy's eyes and yelled "Run!"

* * *

Buffy woke up with a start and fell off the captains' chair in the console room and landed on her back on the grating. She laid there staring at the coral ceiling trying to wrap her head around the bizarre imagery in the dream. Everyone had been there, were more people going to appear as well like Tara or Spike? She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle seeing them.

Laying there she thought over her dream and trying to figure it all out. What did they mean it wasn't time for the time? Why had her pocket watch appear in the dream? Laying there lost in thought a hand appeared in her line of vision looking up she found it belonged to Jack.

"Nightmare", Jack asked pulling Buffy to her feet.

"Nah, weird dream, lots of imagery of the bizarreness." Buffy said shaking her head to clear the imagery from it. Jack guided her to the kitchen and while Buffy sat there thinking of her dream he made a pot of tea while looking over his shoulder to make sure she was alright.

Placing a cup in front of her, Jack took his cup and sat down across from her.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack said taking a sip of his tea.

Buffy sat there holding the cup in her hands feeling the warmth spread through her hands. Looking up at Jack, he could see she was fighting back tears.

"It's just I thought I was doing so well you know? Then I have these dreams where all my friends and family are alive and talking to me. They tell you all kinds of weird things that don't make any sense and then I wake up to the cold reality that they're dead hits me like a ton of bricks. It's just not fair!" Buffy said sniffing and staring into her mug.

"You know the Doctor and I are here for you right? We've both lost people close to us and can we can be your support. You don't have to deal with this on your own." Jack said getting up, walking over and kneeling next to Buffy.

She looked down and finally the dam inside of her finally broke. She closed her eyes trying to keep the emotions at bay but her body rebelled. She was so tired of being strong for everyone else she felt a slight nudge from the TARDIS in her brain. Tears started running down her face as a sob escaped suddenly from her. The pain and anguish of what she had done surrounded her and in her anger at herself she flung her cup against the wall the sound of shattering porcelain was heard throughout the TARDIS. She felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her as she felt herself being held. She knew she was in Jack's lap sitting on the floor.

Jack looked up and met the Doctor's eyes where he stood in the doorway after running to the kitchen. Nodding the Doctor came over and kneeled next to Buffy who was wrapped in Jack's arms protectively. He placed a hand on her temple and took some of her pain into himself. He ran his hand over her head and pulled away, grimacing at the images that assaulted his brain. Her uncontrollable sobbing subsided to whimpering against Jack's chest. Jack just sat there rubbing circles on her back and murmuring into her hair soothingly.

The Doctor went back to the console room to think and to let Jack take care of Buffy. Jack and Buffy sat there for a while until Buffy pushed herself away and stood up wiping at her eyes. She looked over and saw Giles leaning against the counter shaking his head at Buffy and cleaning his glasses.

"_If you keep this up Buffy, the Doctor will most definitely throw you out into the time vortex. Then where/when will you be? Think before you act Buffy, now clean this mess up. You can't take this out on the poor ship you need to open up and talk to them!_" Giles said before fading from view.

Shaking her head and rubbing at her eyes, she muttered "Sorry for the mess, yet again." before going over to the closet to get a broom to start sweeping up the mess she made.

"It's ok Buffy, I understand." Jack said leaning against the doorframe. "Let me guess you're one of those types that bottle it all up so no one knows how badly your hurting and then you blow up and destroy something huh?"

Buffy's eyes snapped over to Jack as a memory from her past came back to her. She looked down at the pile of porcelain that was at her feet. She had never thought of it that way before but it made complete sense.

_Buffy entered the Library after killing the Master and staring at the skeleton that was now impaled on the table. She thought back on her reaction to Giles and Angel when they told her she was going to die. She felt bad she had knocked Giles out and ran but it was her decision to face death. She picked up the sledgehammer and swung with all her might. The bones snapped and cracked under the impact of the hammer. "This one is for my mother who almost had to bury me." WHAM! "This one is for Giles for almost losing his Slayer due to some stupid prophesy." WHAM! "This is for my friends who I have to protect day in and day out." WHAM! And "this is for me you ugly bloodsucker may you rot in hell!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! _

_She stood there staring at the pile of powder that was once the Master. Tears fell but she wiped them away before any of her friends came in and saw her crying. She was the Slayer after all; emotions and Slayer are non-mixy things._

"You're right, but usually I don't blow up I just run far away." Buffy said dumping the contents of the dust bin into the trash. The memory of sending Angel to hell came to mind. "_Yep, no more of the no talky, and no running for the Buffster_!" she thought.

"I don't think you can run away while you're here on the TARDIS anyway." Jack said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're probably right Jack, although I wouldn't hold it against the Doctor to chuck me out into the time vortex for the mess I keep making of his kitchen." Buffy said dusting herself off. "Maybe if I bring him a banana as a peace offering he won't be too mad at me."

"Oh, I doubt the old Doc will be too mad and I really doubt the guy would chuck such a pretty girl like you out into the time vortex. Although giving the guy a banana wouldn't hurt, because…"

"Banana's are good!!" they both said in unison before cracking up.

"The guy sure seems to love his Potassium, although I got to hand it to him, I'm a big fan of bananas too especially when covered in ice cream!" Buffy said with a smile.

"Hey, did I ever tell you the time I rode the outside of the TARDIS all the way to the end of the Universe?"

"No freaking way!"

"Way! Of course poor Martha thought I was dead even tried to give me mouth to mouth, which wasn't bad until the Doctor pulled her off." Jack laughed at Buffy's confused expression. "Now come on; let's go see if we can bug the Doctor into taking us some place fun. What do you say? Maybe he'll take us to some planet that's all roses and puppy dogs." Jack said with a smile.

"Maybe they'll have Mocha's!" Buffy said beaming, grabbing a banana, "Coffee with lots and lots of chocolately goodness!" Buffy said with a laugh.

"That's my girl! Come on let's go." Jack said wrapping an arm around Buffy and together they walked out toward the console room.

* * *

Entering the console room they found the Doctor standing there his glasses near the end of his nose looking at the TARDIS controls. Buffy took a deep breath and leaving the comfort of Jack's side walked over in front of the Doctor and held out the banana.

Looking him in the eyes she sighed, "Please Doctor, I'm sorry for my outbursts. I keep taking it out on your poor kitchen. I'll pay for anything I broke; I'll even pay for the dry goods I ruined. Please don't throw me out into the vortex. I even brought you a banana as a peace offering."

His eyes softened looking at her, "You don't have to apologize to me Buffy; I completely understand what you're going through." The Doctor said taking the banana from her and placing it on the console and wrapping his arms around Buffy in a tight hug, resting his head on top of hers.

Buffy stood there listening to his two hearts; it was so soothing like the ship. Plus it didn't hurt that the Doctor was all with being quite yummy on the eyes. The Doctor let go and Buffy stepped away and giggled as she watched him bounce around the console. "So where are we going? Jack? Buffy?" he asked, looking between the two expectantly.

"Well, we were talking and Buffy here would like to go some place fun, away from Earth for a while. Her wounds are still pretty raw." At this the Doctor nodded and Jack continued, "I thought possibly we could go to a bizarre or a fair?" Jack said looking at Buffy who nodded and looked at the Doctor.

"Yea, someplace that also has Mocha's. I could use a nice yummy coffee drink right about now." Buffy said walking over and sitting in the captains' chair. "Caffeine, it does the body good."

"Right, some place fun away from Earth that has the best mocha's in the universe. I think I know just the place." The Doctor said running around the console twisting knobs, lifting levers, and pushing buttons.

Looking at his two companions he couldn't help but look at them with a manic grin, "Hold on you two, because here we go!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, don't sue**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really do appreciate them. Also constructive criticism is appreciated as well, just no flames.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The fair had been a blast as far as Buffy was concerned and sure enough the Doctor didn't lie they did have the best mocha's in the universe. Granted the fair was on Alpha Sigma 2 in the M13 Galaxy, Buffy had made a crack to the Doctor that she'd never been outside of the USA before. Buffy was in awe of all the aliens she saw wandering about. Her slayer senses were going haywire but as long as they didn't attack her she was fine. The two suns in the sky beat down on the crowd yet no warmth came from them. The planet they were on was covered in snow and ice. This was their yearly Winter Bizarre, which according to the Doctor went on all year long. He had also mentioned that on the third moon was the ice prison where felons from around the galaxy were kept in solitary confinement. When Buffy had asked about that the Doctor mentioned something about thick ice and security locks, which she just nodded and smiled at, even though it went over her head. Jack on the other hand looked intrigued by his explanation.

All the drinks served at the fair were warm and made to order to each species and the food reminded Buffy of a Renaissance Faire with all the meats and cheeses. She was envious of all the beautiful gowns, and winter wear laced in exotic furs she saw the women wearing and yearned to wear some as well. She had forgotten how to be a girl apparently and that had made her quite sad; another thing to chalk up to being a Slayer.

The mocha's on Alpha Sigma 2 were in fact to die for, the Doctor said the chocolate used had been transported in from a planet two planets over that grew nothing but chocolate. The Doctor promised to take Buffy there at some point. The chocolate confection drinks warmed her to her soul and Buffy finally started to relax even if it meant she'd be a bit melancholy. Jack had noticed her downcast look and proceeded to chase her through the fair pretending to be the tickle monster. The Doctor had just rolled his eyes at their antics and continued to stroll along. Neither Jack nor Buffy noticed the Doctor's dark eyes looking to the heavens where that third moon shone in the wintry night. He could have sworn he heard howling in the air but shrugged it off to just the wind howling through the ice caves two miles away.

As Buffy walked through the fair later on she found herself strolling through the market section looking at all the different little kiosks. She noticed the fabrics and jewelry and different alien wares. She also noticed that the Doctor and Jack were following her. They were both walking about 20-30 feet behind her and each time she'd look to see where they were they'd pretend to be interested in whatever kiosk they were in front of. This would be all fine and good except right now they were in front of a kiosk selling alien female undergarments, either that or alien porn Buffy couldn't really tell which. Trying not to laugh at them she looked back at the kiosk she just passed and saw a vision of Willow pointing to a beautiful necklace made of green jewels that were laced with gold flecks surrounding an ornate gold G. Feeling a bit of deja'vu as it would have matched the dress Dawn had worn in her dream perfectly. Looking to the Doctor and then back at the necklace she shook her head thinking she was going crazy. She walked back to the kiosk and started asking about some of the different rings and necklaces.

"All them very pretty yes" the woman behind the table asked. She was dressed in a burgundy outfit and had a scarf wrapped around her head. Her skin was the color of ice and her eyes matched her skin tone. Buffy felt like her piercing blue eyes could see right into her soul which made her shiver involuntarily.

Nodding, Buffy looked at all the jewelry, but her eyes kept being drawn to the same green necklace. She reached out to touch it but the woman's voice cut through her trance.

"That one, not for sale, it be cursed. No one who has tried it on has liked it, always return. It also has made many people ill. Trust me child, you do not want that necklace."

"I'll take it, I don't care the price. Here," Buffy said shoving a wad of money into the woman's hand. When did Buffy ever listen to reason, she really wanted the necklace as the G reminded her of Giles. She picked up the necklace and held it up to her neckline and looked in the mirror admiring it. She met the Doctor's eyes in the mirror; his expression was cold and unreadable. The lady had shrugged counting the money muttering something along the lines of "don't say I didn't warn you" and wrapped up her purchase and handed it to her. As she reached for her purchase she felt two familiar presences next to her and looking up saw that over one shoulder stood Jack and over the other was the Doctor. Both of which were looking at her tissue wrapped purchase with great interest.

"So…what did ya buy?" Jack said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I just bought a small necklace, why?" Buffy asked looking between the two wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"Let me see," the Doctor said holding out his hand. Buffy placed the wrapped necklace into his open palm. He put on his glasses and opened the small package and held up the green necklace in the light. Jack whistled in appraisal and the Doctor looked up over the rim of his glasses and stared at Buffy and then back at the necklace. Clenching his jaw he undid the clasp and walking behind Buffy put it on her. Their eyes met in the mirror, she noticed the cold look in his eyes as he did the clasp as she shivered slightly.

"Doc, is everything okay?" Jack asked watching him; the woman behind the counter watched the whole exchange with a slight scowl on her face. The Doctor looked over and smiled "everything is just fine Captain" but Jack noticed the look in his eyes that told him everything wasn't okay in the universe. Jack wouldn't push the issue right now, but he would be cornering the Doctor later. The idea of putting Buffy in danger left a bad taste in his mouth which he didn't like.

Buffy watched the interaction and tentatively reached up to touch the new necklace that hung around her neck wondering if she did the right thing buying it. Looking up between Jack and the Doctor she saw Willow standing there with a huge smile on her face. Buffy shook her head to clear the vision when she looked up Willow was gone.

"Buffy?!" The Doctor asked noticing her vacant look as well as staring at the empty space between him and Jack. Buffy looked over to the Doctor, a scared look in her eyes. She reached up and touched the necklace.

"You didn't just see her did you?" Buffy asked.

Shaking his head, he looked at Jack who shrugged and looking at Buffy wanting to change the topic. "So what do we want to do now?"

The Doctor looked at Jack giving him a silent thank you which he nodded at and taking Buffy's hand the three headed toward the rides at the fair.

_**Later that Evening**__:_

Jack found the Doctor in the console room working under the main column on one of the rotors with his mallet. Buffy had gone to bed saying something about being really tired. Jack walked over to the opening and leaned back against the console.

"Ok Doc, what's the deal with the necklace she bought. You had a look I haven't seen since the Game Station." Jack said looking down at the back of the Doctors head as he worked under the console.

"It's a Galnash necklace Jack," the Doctor said putting down his sonic screwdriver and pulling himself up out of the pit and dusting himself off.

"That means exactly what?"

"It means who ever wears that necklace can communicate with the dearly departed. The Galnash were an ancient alien race. They believed that people never really died when they crossed over. They became energy beings and their jewelry tunes into the energy signature of those closely attached to the person who wears it. They can manifest themselves as ghosts or full body apparitions as solid as you or me."

"So if we see Buffy talking to anyone not there we shouldn't be surprised." Jack asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh we won't be seeing her talking to anyone. The Galnash were telepathic they strongly believed in the power of trees specifically the Willow tree to be a conduit for energy of the mourning as well as their telepathic abilities. The Galnash believed that talking to the dead made one stronger and able to move on to keep on living." The Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked.

Rubbing his eye, "We don't do anything but wait and see maybe it will help her with her grief" the Doctor replied.

_**Buffy's Room**_:

"So, that's how the necklace works. Isn't that just so cool? Now you can talk to us telepathically anytime you want." Willow said enthusiastically.

"So you guys aren't really gone? I can still have Willow time and time with my Xander shaped friend?" Buffy asked silently as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes Buffy, although the Galnash were quite strict in their usage of their jewelry, it would be prudent to have us, help guide you. At some point we will disappear and move on but you'll be the one to let us go, not the other way around. Also at any time you wish for us not to be around you just need to take off the necklace." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"So Buffster, just so you know, you might want to take the necklace off when you sleep or when you're in the shower. Don't want me or G-man making an appearance." Xander said with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you Xander, stop calling me that name!" Giles said with a slight glower.

"Sorry Giles." Xander said sheepishly.

"Guys, I think Buffy needs her beauty sleep so we should probably go. It's ok to take the necklace off now Buffy."

"You sure Willow? You promise to be back?" Buffy said reaching for the clasp of her necklace.

"Buffy the Galnash were very specific in their creation of jewelry. Anyone you wish to talk to, just think their name and we'll be there. Goodnight my Slayer." Giles said leaning down and kissing her on top of her head.

"Good night Buff, sleep well, and if it's any consultation I trust the Doctor and Jack completely. They'll both keep you safe." Xander said with a wink.

"See you tomorrow guys, and thank you!" Buffy said as she undid the clasp and her friends faded from view. Setting the necklace down on the nightstand, she turned off the lamp. Laying down and pulling the duvet up to her chin. She smiled for the first time in a long time, the TARDIS just hummed happily for her as she drifted off into uneventful sleep.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**Rating T**

* * *

"_I will find my way when I see your eyes, now I'm living, in your afterglow"INXS_

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Buffy woke up feeling happy and whole for the first time since before she jumped off the tower to save Dawn from Glorificus. Reaching over she found her necklace and put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled as Willow appeared behind her as she got dressed and put her hair in a loose ponytail. She hummed to herself as she skipped to the console room only to come to a dead stop as she saw Jack and the Doctor in a heated discussion. Both of them stopped when she walked into the room and stepped away from each other.

"What?" She asked innocently looking at them both.

"Nothing, it's nothing." The Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea, we were just discussing the athletic prowess of the Beta B's vs. the Gamma Rays in the finals of the Intergalactic Flizzyball finals of Alpha Centauri." Jack said with a smile.

"It's not 'nothing' Buff, their body language states they were talking about you, pretend everything is fine." Xander said appearing next to her.

"Also don't believe anything about a Flizzyball finals, Jack is a terrible liar" Willow said crossing her arms and if looks could kill, Willow would have used up about 3 of Jack's revivements.

Deciding to take Xander's advice, Buffy shrugged and walked over plopping herself into the Captain's chair. "So where are we going now o' fearless Doctor?" Buffy asked looking down at her fingernails feigning interest in her cuticles.

The Doctor looked between Jack and Buffy and rubbing the back of his neck replied. "Well…"

_**Earlier**_

"_What's wrong Doc?" Jack asked._

_Looking up from the screen and pushing his glasses up his nose, his look grim. "We got a distress signal from Silnak 5 in the Gamma 6 sector. Apparently the Rasil are quarreling with the Avoneks for leadership in their temples. The distress call came from the Avoneks, their under attack."_

"_Ok, so what's the plan?" Jack asked._

_Sighing, "That's the thing. These two alien religious groups hate each other with a passion. I've been contacted to come in and try to establish peace before things get out of hand. Unfortunately it sounds like it already has." The Doctor said taking off his glasses._

"_So you're going to go in there like an intergalactic sheriff." Jack said smirking._

"_Yea, but the problem is no women are allowed on the planet by penalty of death. As both the Avoneks and the Rasil are monks who have taken an oath of celibacy and cannot lay their eyes on anyone of the female persuasion." The Doctor said tilting his head in the direction of the hallway._

"_So what you're saying is we leave Buffy here on board and we go off trying to keep the peace. What happens if we get into trouble, Buffy doesn't know how to work the TARDIS?" Jack asked crossing his arms, not liking where this conversation was going._

"_I was thinking we could tell her it's a surprise and that we need to leave for a bit" the Doctor said getting slightly defensive._

"_Shouldn't we trust Buffy with the truth and see what she says?" Jack asked knowing full well the Doctor was going to skirt the truth._

"_What if she decides to come with us? I can't force her to stay on the TARDIS. I don't want to see her hurt!" The Doctor said his eyes growing dark._

"_Well shouldn't you trust her Mr. Oncoming Storm? You can't just expect her to follow directions and stay put if she doesn't know the whole situation. Just talk to her Doc!" Jack said getting right in the Doctor's face._

"_I WILL!!" The Doctor yelled storming past him to the navigation system as Jack turned to follow him._

_Catching movement out of the side of his eye both Jack and the Doctor turned toward the doorway to the hallway and there standing there smiling was Buffy. Her expression changed slightly taking in their close proximity. Both quirked an eyebrow at her expression and moved apart._

"_What?" Buffy asked, both of them noticed her stand up a bit straighter as if she had caught them with their hand in the cookie jar. Both wondered how much if any of the conversation she had actually heard._

* * *

"Well…you see we have a bit of a situation" the Doctor began.

After listening to Jack and the Doctor tell her about the warring monks, and what they propose she do in the mean time. Buffy stood up and walked toward the hallway. Turning she looked at them sadly, "I just wish…you could have trusted me Doctor" turning toward Jack, "and by the way Flizzyball doesn't sound like a game it sounds like a drink. I'll be in my room, have fun storming the castle or whatever." Buffy said turning and heading down the hallway before they could see how badly they had hurt her.

Getting to her room she flopped onto her bed and stared unseeing at the ceiling above her as tears threatening to fall.

"_Don't be angry they were trying to protect you_" she heard the TARDIS say in her mind.

"I know but it hurts they didn't trust me with the truth" Buffy said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know it hurts Buffy, but I'm sure the Doctor and Jack had good reason to keep you here on board for your safety." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"They don't want you to get hurt; the whole penalty of death is not of the good." Willow said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I just wish someone would trust me completely without having my motives questioned or think I'll just go off on my own without all the information." Buffy muttered into her pillow. Giles didn't seem to hear Buffy but the ship did and she was not happy with the Doctor.

Rolling over on her side she thought through her options as she drifted off crying silently into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

"Let's just get this done and over with so I can get back and apologize to Buffy" Jack said pushing his way past the Doctor out the door of the TARDIS.

"I agree I don't want her to feel like she can't trust us. I seemed to have damaged my poor excuse of a relationship with her by my misjudgment." The Doctor said scanning the area with his sonic screwdriver.

"You think?" Jack said sarcastically to which the Doctor just glared at him, then turned his attention to his screwdriver.

"Find anything?" Jack asked looking over at him.

"No, that's weird, it's also way to quiet for my liking." The Doctor said walking up to the top of a small hill that overlooked the village.

"I agree with you on that Doc" Jack said hiking up next to him and looking down upon the village as he grimaced at the gory scene before him "now we know why."

There standing in the street of the village was a woman. A very shapely woman dressed in skin tight red/brown leather. Her back was to them and her dark hair streaked with blue stood out against the pallor of the small huts around her. She snapped the neck of the monk in front of her and watched as their lifeless body fell at her feet amongst the others. She turned and her pale blue eyes seemed to look right through them. She stepped over the dead bodies at her feet and tilting her head to the side; as a smirk graced her blue tinged lips she regarded both Jack and Doctor for what seemed like a long time before squaring her shoulders and striding forward.

She walked up to the Doctor first and placed two hands on his chest, tilting her head she nodded and went to Jack. Looking at him tilting her head and sniffing the man in front of her she smiled slightly.

"You are Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor you two are highly regarded by the Ancient One. You will follow me." She said turning and walking away leaving the two men to scramble to follow her.

"What's your name and why are you killing those monks?" The Doctor demanded catching up to the strange woman as he looked around at the dead bodies that lay lifeless on the ground in heaps.

"My name is unimportant, as for these lesser beings, they refused to pledge allegiance to the Ancient One" she said waving her arm dismissing the dead around her. "So my mission is simple kill anyone who is not favored or refuses to align themselves with the Ancient One." She said over her shoulder as the three entered a temple of the Rasil Monks.

The head monk came up and bowed deeply at the feet of the mysterious woman. Looking down with a slight tilt of her head she looked around the room and told all the monks who were huddled together in fear. "These two are highly favored by the Ancient One, listen to them." She said as her voice echoed through the temple she then turned and jumped through a portal she created that closed in the blink of an eye.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday" Jack said as a look of concern flashed over the Doctor's features.

A few hours later both Jack and the Doctor trudged through the door of the TARDIS after it became apparent that they were not needed after all. Seems the strange woman has only killed the monks, but that the rest of the Avoneks alone due to them pledging their support for this mysterious "Ancient One." After sending the ship into the time vortex both of them went in search of Buffy. They found her sitting in the kitchen staring into a cup of tea.

"Are you okay Buffy?" The Doctor asked walking into the kitchen. Buffy looked up from her cup and shook her head and went back to looking at her cup of tea.

Jack watching the whole interaction decided to take a different tactic and sitting down across for her asked, "I didn't know you drink tea?"

Looking up her eyes red from crying, "Yeah, I got in the habit from Giles my Watcher, anytime something was bothering him he'd make tea. Just needed a bit of home" looking up at the Doctor added "I hope you don't mind."

Smiling softly at Buffy he rested a hand on her shoulder, "Of course I don't mind, I wouldn't mind a cup as well." The Doctor said grabbing a cup.

"So how did it go with the monks?" Buffy asked taking a sip of her tea trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Well…" the Doctor began rubbing his eye, as he launched into what he and Jack had encountered on the planet. Buffy sat there processing the information.

"Any idea of who this 'Ancient One' is?" Buffy asked doing air quotes.

"Not a clue" the Doctor said taking a sip of his tea, both Jack and Buffy frowned at this admission.

_**Los Angeles, Earth 2009**_

Ilyria strode in the entrance of C.O.R.E Inc. heading toward the office of the Ancient One. Passing by the entrance to Carnita's Pub the thought of having a strong drink after her meeting made her smile. Maybe she'd get the half-breed named William to join her, as he was now her "pet." They could sit and mock the singing of the Kareoke singers. He was probably busy training the one he called "the Welp" to fight; she knew his mock anger toward the young man was covering up a strong bond he had formed.

Thinking back on the mission she had just completed she felt everything went well although she thought she'd have more trouble with the one called 'the Doctor' and Jack Harkness. Hopefully the Ancient One will be pleased by the progress made across the heavens. As she passed through the first set of frosted glass doors that protected the receptionist desk the half-breed Harmony spoke.

"So did everything go according to plan?" Harmony asked with a smile.

"They all know of the Ancient One" Ilyria replied not slowing down to make chit-chat. She could hear the half-breed mutter something about "ungrateful bitch…"

Passing by she took time to pay respects at the bronze statue in the lobby bowing her head she said a silent prayer for all those lost in battle. Continuing on her way she stopped by the lounge and grabbed a cup of coffee. The inter-dimensional time jumping always made her a bit thirsty. Pounding back a cup of coffee she continued on toward the elevator that would take her to the Ancient One's apartment/office.

Arriving at the Ancient One's door she knocked and waited to be called in. When she heard that she could enter she walked in and saw the Ancient One was keeping company with the new addition to the inner circle a clone named Nathan. Ilyria bowed bringing her arm up with her fist across her heart in respect of the Ancient One. Everyone in the C.O.R.E Inc. saluted the Ancient One this way as respect to her and her position in the Universe. She closed the door behind her and heard a low growl and looking down saw the one called Oz curled up under the table. His eyes glinted gold in the light of the room. Leaning down Ilyria scratched him behind the ears and as she pulled away he licked her hand playfully.

The Ancient One looked up from the paperwork she was doing and smiled softly at Oz's antics as Nathan leaned against the wall behind her as a silent bodyguard. "So, how did it go with Phase One? Any problems?" the Ancient One asked taking her glasses off and setting them down on top of the forms in front of her.

"I did as you bid Ancient One, I killed those who refused to become your ally and who were not favored. I did not visit those enemies you warned me about" Ilyria replied.

"Did you run into the Doctor or Captain Jack Harkness?" the Ancient One asked leaning back in her chair, a smile gracing her features.

"Yes, but I did not reveal your name or mine as you asked. I did not want to create havoc with the time lines. They only know I work for the Ancient One."

"Very good, thank you. You're free to go, oh, and Ilyria?" the Ancient One said as Ilyria turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"You pleased me with your work, I'm making you one of my inner circle guards" the Ancient One replied amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Bowing deeply, Ilyria saluted as the Ancient One walked her to the door. She closed and locked the door as Ilyria left and walked back to Nathan after rubbing Oz's belly. Nathan was if anyone from Torchwood or U.N.I.T met him would think he was a doppelganger for the ninth version of the Doctor. He walked up behind the Ancient One and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against his green jumper. He tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear as he kissed her temple and he felt her relax against him.

"You al'right?" He asked in his Northern English accent.

"Yeah, I just hope this works, I don't want another Time War in my lifetimes" she said looking up at him her hand coming up to feel his warm cheek. He leaned into the touch, kissing her palm as he pulled her back against him fully.

"Come on then, let's get you to bed. You need a Doctor." He said laughing at his own joke.

"You never get tired of that joke do you?"

"Nope!" He said laughing, as he hung up his black leather jacket on the coat rack, and pulled his green jumper up over his head and deposited the jumper in the hamper. Turning he saw the warmth in her eyes, remaining silent as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom turning off the lights as they went. Oz trotted after them and curled up outside the door as their protector. Laying there he thought through Phase One and prayed they wouldn't need Phase Two. Oz's tail thumped against the floor as he thought through everything. Sighing he laid his head upon his paws and drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**Chapter 6**

"_Deliver me, out of my sadness. Deliver me from the all of the madness" Sarah Brightman_

* * *

_Few Weeks Later:_

Buffy wondered how she was going to get herself out of this jam. She had done as the Doctor had instructed her to do. He had told her to not move from where he left her by the fountain on Gannax Prime as he and Jack went to go meet with the Mayor a creature that apparently looked like the bastard child of Kermit the Frog and Jabba the Hut. The Doctor didn't feel safe leaving her on the TARDIS in case something happened he wanted all three of them to be together. So she sat there while they went to go have a 'chat' with the Mayor.

Apparently according to the Doctor the Mayor was in violation of the Shadow Proclamation for capturing and using young women as gladiators and the Doctor was going to fight for their freedom. She had sat there on the bench by the main square for 2 hours when suddenly she felt a hand reach from behind her and place a white cloth drenched in an alien version of Chlorophyll over her nose and mouth knocking her instantly unconscious.

_She felt herself running down a dingy alleyway toward someone in the shadows. All she knew was that this person had been waiting a long time for her and she was very, very late. She prayed they were still there waiting for her to arrive. She could make out his outline by the doorway it was a man who when she met his gaze his blue/grey eyes seemed to look right into her soul. He stood in the shadows his eyes locked onto her while he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest._

"_You're late" he said coming out of the shadows so she could see his face._

"_I know, but I was traveling. Did you wait long?" She asked noticing his short cropped hair, and big ears. Quelling the desire to reach up and run her fingers along his jaw. She took in his appearance his prominent nose and large ears._

" '_m hurt, here I thought I meant somethin' to ya. Seems I wasted my time with yet another measly potential Slayer" he said turning to walk away from her._

"_Wait!"_

_Turning he looked at her his lips in a tight line, he stood there silently taking in her appearance._

"_I am a Slayer. In fact my title is Slayer comma the" she said indignantly. "What's your title?"_

_He didn't say anything in response but nodding curtly as he turned from her and started to walk away, he called over his shoulder "when you're ready to have me, I'll be here." He said stuffing his hands into his leather jacket and walking away fading into the shadows. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" She called after him but there was no answer._

Buffy woke up, with what felt like cotton in her mouth and nose, sitting up and looking around, she found she was in a holding cell with about 25 other young women. By their appearance Buffy deducted they were all aliens from different areas of the universe. Shaking her head to get rid of the cobweb feeling as well as the weird dream she just had she closed her eyes and meditated letting her Slayer come to the forefront. Opening her eyes and looking around she noticed that the women in the cell seemed to have been there a long time just by their dress and lack of shoes. She saw a young woman near her with brown hair and light purple spots around her eyes. Smiling over at her she extended her hand in a friendly greeting.

"Hi, I'm Buffy what's your name?"

"Marsa from Omega 9 in the Horsehead Nebula" the young woman said taking Buffy's hand and giving a slight squeeze in response. "Where are you from?" Marsa asked taking in her strange appearance and clothing.

Looking down, and then back at Marsa replied, "Earth, part of the Milky Way."

"Oh, you're a human. Pure blood or clone?" Marsa asked picking at the ground next to her.

"Umm…I was born on Earth." Buffy replied unsure if that was the correct answer or not.

Suddenly the door of the holding cell swung open and a burly female guard walked in and looking down at Buffy bellowed, "Good you're up, follow me!" The guard said kicking Buffy in the shin making her wince in pain. Scrambling to her feet she followed the guard as the rest of the girls watched her warily. The guard was a woman mid 40's with short cropped sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes. She had a long scar down her cheek which made her look even more evil if that was even possible.

"Where am I?" Buffy demanded looking at the dark hallway lit by kerosene lamps every 5 feet which gave it an eerie ancient feel.

"You are in the arena dungeons and are now the property of the Mayor of Gannax. You will change into these clothes," the guard said throwing a tan tank top and cream colored khaki pants into her arms as she continued walking. Buffy gathered the clothes and followed after the guard her Slayer senses taking in all of her surroundings. She could hear men's voices down a side hallway as they continued down. She also noticed sparks from around the curve where a man in a leather loincloth sat sharpening swords and other weaponry.

Trying to catch up to the guard she noticed she had missed part of what the guard had said "and you will stay in the room with the other girls until the full moon when the bonding ritual takes place." The guard said pointing to a small changing room which Buffy stepped into and the curtain was pulled closed.

Changing quickly into her new clothing for fear of what would happen to her if she took her time. Buffy took in everything around her to go over later first on the agenda she needed to learn more about was in store for her down here in what looked like a dungeon. Second she'd memorize the interior and tried looking around to find escape routes.

"What is the bonding ritual?" Buffy asked stepping out from the curtain and handed her pink tank top and blue jeans to the guard who walked over and promptly threw them into the incinerator. Buffy thanked her lucky stars she left her leather jacket on board which held her watch. She had wanted to wear it but the Doctor said it would be too hot; thankfully she had listened to him in the end.

"The bonding ritual is where you will be mentally, physically, and spiritually bound to another individual. This person will be your fighting partner, and in some cases if you survive will be your lover." The guard said with a sneer.

"So when is the full moon?" Buffy asked casually trying to figure out how to buy her some time in this sticky situation.

"Tonight" the guard said with a cackle.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Buffy replied following the guard back to the cell.

Buffy heard the door clang shut behind her and walked over to an empty spot, sitting down began to try and come up with a plan to get out of this situation.

* * *

"Where is she Jack?" the Doctor asked pacing back in forth in the main square. He and Jack had spent 3 hours talking to every shop owner trying to find where Buffy had disappeared to. No one had seen anything or so they said, the Doctor was close to becoming a full blown storm if they didn't get answers soon.

Watching him pace he noticed a teenager trying to figure out whether to approach or not, taking the initiative he walked over leaving the Doctor muttering to himself until the Doctor noticed Jack's absence.

"Do you know where our friend is?" Jack asked the young boy who nodded and pointed at the huge arena they just came from.

"She's in the arena?" The Doctor asked walking up next to Jack, "are you sure?" the boy nodded yes in response and handed the Doctor the cloth that was soaked in the Chlorophyll.

The Doctor took the cloth and sniffing it warily his eyes went dark when he realized what the cloth was soaked in.

"Doctor, what is it?" Jack asked noticing the Oncoming Storm brewing.

"She's been drugged Jack, and when I find who did this they will rue the day they crossed the Doctor. NOBODY drugs my companions and I mean NO ONE!!" He bellowed shoving the cloth into his pocket. Running his hand through his hair trying to calm down he turned and looking at the young man "Do you have a name?"

The boy nodded.

"Can you talk?" the boy nodded again.

"What is your name?" Jack asked gently.

"Buala" the boy answered looking down at his feet.

"Well Buala, thank you for your help, do you know anything about what happens in the arena?" the Doctor asked crossing his arms.

"Well, I know that tonight is the bonding ritual" Buala replied.

"How do you know what is going on in the arena?" Jack asked.

"My older sister Marsa was taken captive by the guards in the arena. We've kept in touch with a method we used as children. I've also been watching the square since I arrived. I saw your friend was drugged and the man dropped the cloth. One of the girls died last week so they needed a replacement for the bonding ritual to take place." Buala replied looking at both of the men in front of him.

"I've heard of this bonding ritual Doc" Jack said looking grim.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked and when Jack told him his expression turned even darker.

"We need to figure how to get her out of there!" the Doctor said running toward his TARDIS to see if they could figure out how to get Buffy free from the arena with Jack and Buala running after him.

* * *

_Later that Evening:_

After dinner which consisted of gruel and a stale piece of bread, Buffy and the other females were led one by one down to the men's section of the dungeon. Each girl who was taken down came back but only half way and could be heard crying softly. The guard came and it was Buffy's turn, she followed the guard down the hallway and the male guard looked her over and nodded his approval.

"You can choose any male that's to your liking" the guard said as Buffy walked down the brightly lit corridor. All the men were up against the bars trying to out posture each other. The men wanted to make themselves as desirable as possible. She took in each of their appearances and took mental notes on their physique. Remembering what the guard told her earlier in the morning that this person would be fighting along side her. She got down to the end of the hallway and noticed a man with scraggly hair and a scruffy brown beard sitting curled up in a corner of his cell. He looked up when he felt her eyes on him. He didn't smile, but his eyes bore right through her, and she wondered if he even saw her standing there.

Turning she left the strange man staring at the spot where she stood and walking up to the guard who was standing there watching her inspection of the men in the cages, "So did you find a male to your liking?" the guard asked.

"I have to pick one of these?" Buffy asked turning and looking at all the men and noticed the man at the end was watching through the bars of his cell.

"You either pick one or die your choice." The guard said sneering at Buffy in contempt.

Sighing and looking around at the men her eyes kept being drawn to the man at the end with the sad blue eyes. The guard noticed and with a smirk said, "Maybe you'll live longer than the others."

The guard said grabbing her wrist and tapping a stamp in the shape of a planet placed it to Buffy's wrist. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out as the white powder started to burn her flesh into that insignia. She thanked the PTB for her pain tolerance. He nodded for her to leave and walked back to where another guard pointed to a single cell which Buffy walked into and sat down awaiting for what ever was going to happen next.

What seemed like about 20-30 minutes later of sitting there rubbing her wrist and listening to other women crying the door of her cell opened and the man with the long hair and beard was tossed into her cell. He just laid there until the guards left then scrambled over to the furthest corner away from Buffy and just sat there and glared at her.

"Um..Hi?"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**Chapter 7**

"_Deliver me, out of my sadness. Deliver me from the all of the madness" Sarah Brightman_

* * *

_The Next Morning:_

Buffy sat against the wall of her new cell in the basement of the majestic arena of Gannax Prime staring at the strange non-talkey hermit man across from her. She rubbed her arm where her new tattoo was as it was now a dull ache that marked her as his. Thank goodness for Slayer healing, as she noticed at breakfast that morning with the other inmates that some of their tattoo's looked infected and raw. She really didn't like this, having the whole situation taken out of her hands. What possibly made her choose him over the others, and why did his eyes seem to look right into her. She couldn't even tell if he was attractive under his long knotted hair and beard. He wore baggy clothes, and looked like he had lived in the wilderness for years considering his feet were covered in grime. It was hard for her to gauge if he was healthy or not or if he'd need an undertaker soon due to his long brown robe that covered his baggy white tunic.

So now here she was stuck being bound to a man who looked like Grizzly Adams and smelled like death warmed over mixed with dirty socks. She didn't know how this bond thing worked as she didn't feel any different but knew being bound to anyone would be a bad thing. She could almost hear the Doctor in her head telling her the pros and cons of this situation, hell she could even hear Giles cleaning his glasses and going into one of his spiels about getting oneself into the situation in the first place and that the Slayer must be ever vigilant of her surroundings. It not her fault she didn't hear the person sneak up on her until it was too late.

"So do you have a name or should I just call you Grizzly?" She asked trying to get a rise out of him as he hadn't uttered a word since arriving in her cell but grunted in her general direction.

"Mmpff" he grunted and stared at a spot in front of him refusing to make eye contact.

"The guard said we'd be fighting, do you know how to fight or can you even understand what I'm saying?" She asked, trying to get a gauge on his physical prowess, and intellect to see whether she'd have to save him in a fight or if he could hold his own.

He just nodded curtly and wrapped his arms around his knees bringing them up to his forehead, and turning his head to look out the bars to his left as if trying to hide away from her penetrating gaze.

Sighing Buffy looked away and turned and looked up to the window above her and leaned her head back against the rocky wall trying to see anything up above them and fighting the stinging sensation of tears wanting to come forth. She noticed the sun was shining yet she couldn't feel any warmth.

"Great, I'm stuck with someone who hates me. Figures, at least Drusilla would be muttering about the stars, this guy just makes grunts" she muttered picking at the threads in her khaki pants.

Feeling sleep want to over take her, she laid down on her cold mat and closing her eyes she felt the whisper of someone's warm hands all over her skin that seemed to get more real as she laid there. Snapping her eyes open she looked around and saw her cellmate Grizzly was still sitting on the far end of the cell away from her. Closing her eyes again and turning her back toward him she felt the hands gently stroke her arms. As she went deeper in sleep she succumbed to slumber and when she opened her eyes in her dream she found her mysterious guy lying next to her on her mat stroking her arm back and forth lazily.

"_Bout time you woke up sleepy head." He said with a sad smile "was beginning to think you hated me and were pretendin' to be asleep so you'd not have to look at this old face." He said with a small smile._

"_Why would I hate you? And I love your face." She said raising a hand to cup his cool cheek which he leaned into. "I thought you hated me." _

_Shaking his head, "I don't hate you, far from it really, just not good at expressin' my feelings that's all" he said resting his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes. His right hand coming up to cup the back of her neck holding her still._

"_Then why don't you talk to me?" She said looking down at his hand so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes._

"_Been alone for so long I don't know how, no body wants me. Don't blame them either. Not the best person to be around." _

"_I want you, and I hardly even know who you are" she said curling up against him and leaning her head against his shoulder._

"_Please don't…" he started._

"_Huh? Why?" Buffy asked tilting her head up so she could make eye contact._

"_Don't want to get close to you; they all leave me in the end." He said shying away from her contact._

"_Who leaves? I won't leave" she said defiantly. "How do I prove to you that I won't leave you?" she asked starting to panic._

"_Don't die" he said seriously._

"_I won't die, trust me" Buffy replied squeezing his hand.  
_

"_Yes you will!! No one survives, they all die. How many times do you think I've been bound to someone?" He said eyes blazing and his lips in a thin line. _

"_How many times?" she asked._

_Getting up and pacing back and forth he stopped in front of her and starring down at his wrist he rubbed it gently and looking up met her eyes._

"_Too many" he said grimly, " I don't get close because you'll fight by yourself first and the person I end up bonded to never comes back. Please promise me you'll come back. Not sure I could handle losing another bond, alm'st killed me last time." He said kissing her forehead and turned walked away and faded into nothingness. He heard her whisper "I promise" as he woke up._

Waking up in a start she felt completely alone once again, and thankfully hadn't moved from her position so he wouldn't see her reaction to the dream.

Looking over at her sleeping form the man on the other side of the room felt wave after wave of sadness roll off her after the dream they both had shared. He rubbed his tattoo gently and prayed she'd be the golden angel that could save him from this hell he was in, that is, if she survived the fighting. He may just be a clone, but he hoped she'd survive to see him as more.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The Doctor bellowed slamming both hands down on the top of the Mayor's desk making him and Jack wince.

"Like I said Doctor, I don't know who you are talking about" the Mayor said leaning back in his chair.

"LIAR! I know for a fact that she is here on the premises, so you tell me Sir where… she… is." The Doctor said his eyes turning almost black with rage.

"Did she have collar, marking her as yours?" the Mayor asked ignoring the Doctor's question crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow at the Doctor's tirade.

"Wh…What?" The Doctor sputtered.

"Did…she…have…a…collar?" The Mayor said as if spelling it out for a 4 year old.

"No, but why should that matter?" The Doctor said crossing his arms and staring at the Mayor.

"It specifically states in Article 15.5L of the Gannax Laws that any non-collared female on the planet will become the property of the highest official who will do with them as seen fit." The Mayor said rattling off the law as if stating it was warm today.

"What exactly will this highest official do with these females? Knowing full well, that Buffy is among them?" Jack asked upholstering his gun and pointing it at the Mayor's head.

Looking at the gun, and then between Jack and the Doctor he audibly gulped and took a deep breath before answering.

"Article 15.5M States that all non-collared females on Gannax Prime will be bound to a clone and will fight to the death…they…" He stopped when he found himself lifted up off the ground by the Doctor whose eyes had gone completely black.

"If you are binding and killing innocent women and clones then you are in violation of the Shadow Proclamation which is punishable by death!" The Doctor hissed dropping the Mayor unceremoniously on the ground.

The Mayor sat there stunned grabbing his throat to try and stop the pain. The Doctor walked over and standing over him "When, not if I find Buffy and whoever she is bound to, I'll make sure you feel the entire wrath of the Oncoming Storm."

The Doctor then turned around and strode from the room leaving Jack holstering his gun and following shortly behind him. As they exited the building, Jack reached forward and grabbed the Doctor's arm to stop him.

"What are we going to do Doctor, if Buffy is to fight to death we may be too late. You and I both know she's in no capacity to fight." Jack said looking back at the building they just exited.

"I know, Jack. I know. We'll find her and I know exactly how to find her too." He said with a manic grin.

"Let me guess…Sonic Screwdriver?" Jack said a slight mischievous glint in his eyes.

Pulling out and waving the screwdriver the Doctor punched in a code and watched as it blinked in one direction and pointing it in another the light stayed solid. Smiling wildly he tilted his head in the direction the light stayed on solid and both Jack and the Doctor ran in that direction.

* * *

After about 15 minutes they found the cell with Buffy in it. The Doctor crouched down, and whispered into the room.

"Buffy?" He whispered and looking up met his eyes and jumped to her feet.

"Doctor?" She said looking up at his smiling face.

"Oh, Buffy, I'm so sorry I got you into this. It's entirely my fault." The Doctor said with a sad look.

"How is it your fault? I'm the one who got drugged, I wasn't paying attention. I was just stupid and…"

"No it's my fault I'm the one who didn't know the rules of the planet and should have had you stay on the TARDIS while Jack and I talked to the Mayor" he said looking over to the man in the corner of the cell.

"Is he who you're bound to?" the Doctor asked noticing the man in the corner was watching them warily.

Looking over her shoulder at her cell mate she sighed and nodded afraid to meet the Doctor's gaze.

"Buffy I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to get both of you out of this situation, we'll deal with the bond later. Right now I'm just glad you're safe" he said smiling down at Buffy.

"I'm as safe as I can be. Just figure a way to get me out from the outside, I'll figure out a way to get out from the inside and hopefully we'll meet in the middle." Buffy said with a smirk.

Nodding his approval, Jack knelt down and smiled at her, "Hey there beautiful, how is it in there?"

"Well it's not the Ritz, but I'm surviving" she said when a rush of emotions washed over her, the most intense of them being severe jealousy. Turning around quickly she saw the dark look on her cell mate's face and looking back up at the Doctor and Jack saw they noticed her distress.

"Are you okay Buf?"

Looking up at Jack she shook her head no. "I think the bond just took hold. Seems Mr. Grumpy-pants over in the corner is jealous of you two. At least that's what I'm experiencing."

"Well just stay safe, and between you and me, we'll figure this out" the Doctor said reaching down his hand.

Reaching up and taking his hand, she smiled sadly, and nodded. Letting go, she watched them stand and walk away. She stood silently there until she couldn't hear them crunching the gravel underfoot anymore. Turning around she looked over at her cellmate and sitting down on her mat brought her knees up to her chin and contemplated what the best course of action would be to get herself and her cellmate to freedom.

* * *

The next morning, the guard came into the main hallway to make an announcement. All the fighters in the different cells got up and walked to the bars of their cells to hear what the new announcement was from the Mayor of Gannax.

"Attention, due to some unforeseen circumstances there will be only one fight to the death this week; the warrior who will fight is Buffy Summers. Apparently an alien called the Doctor pissed off the Mayor and the Mayor wants to see you die slowly." The Guard said spitting at her feet where she stood near the bars.

She glanced down at the man sitting at her feet and kneeling down grabbed both sides of his head and brought it up so she could make eye contact. She held him still as he tried to fight her grip.

Leaning her forehead against his she whispered "I don't know if it's you I'm dreaming about, but I promise you. I won't die." She said leaning her head to the side so he could see the bite mark on her neck. "See this?" pointing to the scar, "even a Master Vampire couldn't kill me properly."

Kissing his forehead she stood up and walked over to the door and the guard led her down the hallway. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the man in the cell she just left and smiled at him.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the positive reviews. Please note any flames or name calling in reviews will be instantly blocked from commenting on any of my writing until further notice. I appreciate constructive criticism but will not tolerate flames at all. Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

The Doctor and Jack had heard the decree regarding Buffy and ran back as fast as they could to the cell where she was being held to check to see what they could do to spring her from the arena. When both knelt down they saw her companion standing like a statue against the wall rubbing his tattoo absent-mindedly with his thumb. He was staring at the floor in front of him and there was no sign of Buffy at all.

"Psst…Where's Buffy?" The Doctor whispered making the man in the cell turn and glare at both of them before pointing angrily toward the hallway.

"Where did they take her?" the Doctor tried again.

Stalking over to the window the man in the cell looked up and reaching up grabbed the bars glaring at both Jack and the Doctor. His eyes were steel gray and the Doctor gasped as he finally got a good look at him. He was a complete doppelganger for his last self, big ears and all. Even Jack was stunned into silence as what they saw under the beard and long hair was a very pissed off caged version of the ninth Doctor.

Looking up at them he clenched his jaw and staring right at the Doctor said "they took her to die, because of you!" He yelled jumping up and trying to take a swipe at the Doctor's leg.

"Whoa! Calm Down! What do you mean they took her to die?" the Doctor said jumping back out of reach.

"Might as well go get yourself a good seat to see her perish, they're throwing out all the rules yeah. Usually each week they have 5 girls fight, this week it's only her. Each girl goes up against one foe at a time. I overheard the guards say they're sending in 4 of their highest guards to fight her as well as a Choula'k Monster all at the same time. So congratulations on sending her to her death as well as signing my death certificate." He rambled off pacing back and forth and stopping to look up at them.

"I know you two are bonded, can you tell me anything where she might be, how's she feeling?" Jack asked trying to cut the tension building between the three of them.

Rubbing his wrist he looked up and met their gaze, "Don't know much, I'm not picking up hardly any emotions from her, its weird, like she's trying to block me out." he said, turning and walking away. Both Jack and the Doctor looked at each other concerned at this revelation.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and looked over at Jack who stood up and kept watch. A silent understanding passed between the two as the Doctor went to work undoing the bars on the window to help release Buffy's cellmate. Looking up from his work he noticed the man was staring at him intently from time to time from across the cell as if keeping an internal lookout for any guards who may catch them. The Doctor's eyes lit up at this revelation but didn't let his face show any emotion.

The bars gave way and Jack knelt down and saw the man had come to the window and reaching up grabbed a hold of both Jack and the Doctor's hands and they both lifted him up to freedom. All three stood up and looking around made a mad dash for the TARDIS which stood in an alleyway across from the arena. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and turned and met Jack's gaze.

"Get him cleaned up Jack, you know where the wardrobe room is?" the Doctor said ushering them both into the console room.

"Fifth door on the left, right?" the Doctor nodded, looking between the Doctor and Buffy's bond mate "What are you going to do?" Jack asked seeing the Doctor turn and walk away.

"I'm going to go see if I can find her," he called over his shoulder as the two men stared silently as they watched his retreating form.

* * *

The guards led Buffy into the bowels of the arena to a room filled with all sorts of leather outfits and weaponry. Looking around she gave a low whistle and decided if this fight was going to be to the death then she'd harness her inner Faith and go out with a bang. Picking up multiple swords and knives she ran her thumb along the edge testing for sharpness and was pleasantly surprised that most of the weaponry was in decent shape for fighting. She strapped on two sword holsters that crisscrossed her body nicely and found two relatively sharp swords to put in them. Strapping various leather holsters to her wrists and calves she loaded herself up with daggers and knives she could easily throw to take down any opponent.

The guards were watching her and were impressed by her knowledge of weaponry and were eager to see her fight. When the older guard saw that she was done he lead her back to her cell to wait until it was her time to fight. The first thing Buffy noticed was her cell partner was missing the second thing she noticed was the bars on the window had been cut and wondered if the Doctor had anything to do with his escape. Sitting down and leaning against the wall Buffy went through her meditations to help calm her inner Slayer before a fight. A young guard came by her cell and leaning on the bars watched her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You do know you're going to die" the younger guard leered trying to make her nervous.

Opening her eyes the guard took a step back at the dark look in her eyes.

"We'll see, not the first time I've heard that," she said with a smirk and closing her eyes again to concentrate on the fight a head of her.

Shaking his head the younger guard went back to his stool and sat down waiting for the word to take the girl to fight.

* * *

Jack had taken 'Doctor Number 2 or D2' into the TARDIS, who hadn't seemed impressed by the ship but then again he hadn't uttered a word since getting out of the arena. The ship had created a bedroom with a bathroom adjacent just for the new addition down the hallway near the console room. Jack also noticed his room was right next door to Buffy's. Silently thanking the ship he noticed the ship had also supplied shaving tools and clippers for hair in the bathroom as well. Jack noticed the ship had also supplied big fluffy towels as if going out of its way to make his stay as luxurious as possible. He showed 'D2' how to use the shower and let him get in and get clean as he went to the wardrobe room to find something for him to wear.

Jack laughed out loud when he saw the ship had picked out the exact same outfit the last version of the Doctor had worn, leather jacket and all. Nodding in approval, he picked up the outfit and Doc Martin boots and went back to the bedroom. Leaning against the door frame he smiled at the sight before him. 'D2' was curled up on the bed sound asleep a white towel wrapped around his waist. Setting the clothes on the chair by the door Jack walked over and pulled the covers up over the semi-wet sleeping man, then resting his hand on the man's head thanking whatever being was out there that brought this man back into his life. Jack walked out and looking back turned and closed the door silently behind him. He'd let the man sleep for now and work on getting him cleaned up a bit later.

* * *

The first thing the Doctor did after leaving the bond mate of Buffy's with Jack was to go back to the cell where Buffy was held to see if she had some how been returned. Looking down he sighed happily that she was there.

Buffy looked up and grinned at seeing the Doctor. Standing up she walked over to the window, not caring if the guards saw her or not. What were they going to do to her? Attack her? If they tried to hurt the Doctor or Jack they'd be on the receiving end of a world of hurt.

"How are you coping?" the Doctor asked looking down at her.

Shrugging, "I'm doing better than can be expected."

"Good, grab my hand I'll get you out of there" he said extending his hand.

Shaking her head Buffy took a step back and noticed the confused look on the Doctor's face.

"Come on!"

"I can't…I just can't Doctor. I have a feeling I know what's going on here. I have to fight and prove I'm a Slayer! These girls here aren't just girls; I think they may be potential Slayers from across the Universe."

"You don't know that! Plus you can't interfere in their time lines. Maybe they're meant to be here."

"Maybe they aren't. I was drugged Doctor, and brought here against my will. What's to say they didn't do the same thing to the others? Isn't that against some universal rule that you can't hold someone against their will and make them fight to the death for your enjoyment? Or maybe that's just the Watcher's Council."

"Your right, I know it's against the law what their doing. I just wanted to you to be safe. If they did kidnap these girls then they need to be released. I'll see what I can do to help get them out. In the meantime is there anything you need?"

"Actually if you could bring me my necklace and my black leather coat if I'm going to fight to the death, I might as well go out stylish" Buffy said with a wink.

"Yes, of course, anything else you may need?"

Shaking her head no, she reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Doctor, I know I've been difficult but its hard being the last of your kind. I want you know I really appreciate you showing me the Universe. So if for some odd reason I die…"

"Don't say that…"

"If I die, know that I went out fighting okay? Isn't that the best way to go out? Fighting?" she said with a smile, squeezing his hand.

"I'll be right back, do you have any idea when this fight will take place?" the Doctor asked looking over her shoulder at the guard sitting in the hall.

"All I've heard is that it will take place sometime in the next day or so. The guards are trying to psyche me out so it's going to be soon."

"I think there's a handbook that instructs them on how to intimidate prisoners" the Doctor said tugging his ear.

Laughing at the imagery of guards in school learning how to be mean made the situation even more hilarious. Becoming serious for a moment, Buffy looked up at the Doctor.

"If I don't make it, make me a promise to take care of Nathan for me."

"Nathan?"

"My bond mate. I named him that, you may just see him as a clone, Nathan stands for 'not a thing, has a name.' I'm pretty sure none of the other clones down here have names. I wanted him to be an individual. Just take care of him okay?" she said, wiping a tear away. "Don't know why I'm getting so emotional, sorry"

"Don't worry, I promise to take care of him, even if he is a clone of perfection" he said looking down at his nails.

Laughing at the Doctor's joke she smiled up at her newest friend, and the Doctor smiled down at Buffy before standing up and making his way back to the TARDIS.

* * *

After about an hour Jack woke Buffy's bond mate up and got to work on making him presentable. All the while 'D2' never said a word but watched Jack like a hawk.

'Not so different from the real Doctor' Jack mused.

After about a half an hour of grooming Jack stood back and was quite pleased with the results. Jack handed the clothes to him and went to stand outside the door while he changed. When he heard 'ready' muffled on the inside of the door he opened it and Jack instantly became emotional seeing his Doctor standing in front of him. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the Doctor but a clone with his face.

"What?"

"Huh?" Jack asked snapping out of his revelry.

"You were staring at me? Is there something the matter with the way I'm dressed?" 'D2'asked crossing his arms and looking Jack square in the eye.

Shaking his head Jack tried not to let his emotions get the best of him and looked away.

"You just look like an old friend of mine who saved me, sorry for staring" he said turning to leave the bedroom. He stopped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turning found 'D2' looking at him with the same look of concern the old Doctor would have had.

Before Jack could react he was in a crushing hug from 'D2', "Figured since I look like your friend I should thank you for saving me, since he saved you. You have no idea how long I've been down there" he said holding Jack tight. Letting go the two stepped apart and noticed the Doctor was standing in the doorway.

"Welcome aboard Nathan" the Doctor said extending his hand.

"Nathan?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.

Nodding, "it's the name Buffy came up for him, stands for 'not a thing, has a name' she figured he'd want to be an individual, unless you have a name?" the Doctor said looking over at 'D2' who shook his head.

"Never had a name, most of us were transported from Moxavalian V. We were all just numbered. I was 35429-C. So to have an actual name is amazing" he said sitting down a look of wonder on his face.

"Well welcome aboard regardless. I actually came in to get some things for Buffy. She's bound and determined to go through with the fight."

"WHAT?!?!?" they both yelled in unison.

Holding both hands up in surrender, "I'm just telling you what she told me, she wants to stay in there to help the other girls possibly escape. She says they may be potential Slayers, now as much as I would like to get her out of there I tried. Now she's asking for her black leather jacket and her necklace" looking at both men he turned and staring at Jack, "Jack can you get those for me?"

Nodding, Jack turned and went next door to get the leather jacket and necklace. He picked up the necklace off the nightstand and stuffing it into one of the pockets of his overcoat. Picking up the leather jacket he heard a soft thump near his feet and looking around he saw what it was that made the sound. His heart almost stopped in his chest as he reached down with a trembling hand. Images flashed behind his eyes of the year that never was at the hands of the Master as he picked up the fob watch.

Time seemed to stop as he stared down at his hand not knowing what to do until he felt a hand on his shoulder and glancing over met the Doctor's gaze as he too looked down at the watch and gingerly picking it up out of Jack's hand. He turned it over and he felt both of his hearts momentarily stop as he gazed down at the familiar swirling pattern of Gallifrey as his eyes brimmed with un-shed tears.

Swallowing, the Doctor did the unthinkable, he pushed the latch on the top of the watch and both Jack and the Doctor watched it slowly open.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

**Pairings: Buffy/OC **

* * *

Buffy sat against the wall of her cell, idly tapping out a tune on her thigh while thinking through what she could do to get herself and the others out of the arena as she waited for the Doctor to return with her things. Looking across the hall into the adjacent cell she saw one of the young women she had met named Marsa huddled together with her "clone." He was rubbing her back and trying to soothe her worries as she shook with sobs against his chest clutching her wrist. Shaking her head and turning from the sight, Buffy leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling feeling completely alone once again. Sure she had Nathan but really didn't want to think what kind of relationship if any, they had. She hoped if she got out of this situation she'd find a way to reverse the strange bond between them. She couldn't have him be a liability in the future, there'd come a day where she would let him down, just like she let everyone she ever cared for down as well.

Closing her eyes she tried to block the images of things she couldn't change from her past that pressed against her and made it hard for her to breathe. She felt her Slayer sense go into overdrive and reaching up she placed her hands over her ears to try and block out the chorus of voices that suddenly swirled around her. She couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. She didn't notice her bond scar glowing brightly in the light. She closed her eyes and found herself back on the battlefield in Ohio.

_The landscape was dark, bloodied bodies littered the landscape as far as the eye could see. The ground was saturated in blood, and the air was thick with the smell of burning flesh. The sky was full of gold flying creatures that looked like weird pepper mills with a plunger on the front. She watched helplessly as the creatures came down and shot Giles, Faith, Willow, Xander, Nathan, Dawn, Jack, and the Doctor with a strange green laser. She tried to move but she found she was frozen in place. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Soon she saw her friend's corpses circling her like sharks around a dying fish. Their unseeing eyes staring at her and each one of them getting into her face and yelling at her._

"_It's your fault we're dead Buf!"_

"_Why couldn't they have given me a better bond mate than you…Your nothing but another stupid ape!"_

"_You're a disgrace to your calling and I'm ashamed to be your Watcher…"_

"_I hate you! I wish the monks had never sent me to you!"_

"_Good job B, you're all that's left. Hope you rot in hell!"_

"_I tried helping you Buffy, by calling all the potentials and this is how you repay me? You go and get them all killed…"_

"_You're the worse companion I've ever had on the TARDIS!"_

"_Maybe the universe would be better off without you…"_

_She watched in horror as they morphed into the metallic creatures that were hovering above her and as far as the eye could see. Looking up in the sky she saw thousands upon thousands of metallic silver robots. Turning around she noticed she was surrounded by eight robots and she heard a whisper on the wind that sounded like the word Dalek. She looked at each one and noticed each had a bright blue bulb that glowed as it stared at her. She knew instinctively that death was upon her. There was no escape. She closed her eyes and braced for death to take her. She heard the robots start to scream in a loud agonizing chorus…_

"_EX-TERM-INATE!!"_

"_EX-TERM-INATE!!"_

"_EX-TERM-INATE!!"_

_The last thing she saw behind closed eyes was a flash of green light then darkness enveloped her._

Snapping her eyes open she looked around and wiping the tears from her face she took in a shallow shuddering breath. She felt extremely hot and nauseous figuring it was due to the images that just assaulted her. She took in some deep breaths to try and calm her heart down which felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She knew without a doubt her friends and family never said those things but the metallic robots and their voices still confused her and frightened her to her core. Thinking back on her numerous fights in Sunnydale and elsewhere on Earth she never encountered anything that looked or sounded like that. Shaking her head she tried to calm herself down enough to try and figure out what the hell was going on.

Leaning her head back against the wall she listened to the sounds around her in the basement of the arena. She noticed the other girls were crying, some were screaming and wailing in languages she couldn't understand. She could also hear their bond mates trying desperately to try and soothe them to no avail. She wondered how Nathan was doing on the TARDIS and if he missed her or even thought about her. She wished he was there to comfort her from her nightmares but unfortunately she was used to dealing with them alone. Saying a little prayer she hoped the Doctor and Jack would take care of him if she died. Death was her gift right? Closing her eyes she tried to relax and prepare for the fight which she heard was tentatively scheduled for the next day at noon.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack watched entranced as the fob watch slowly opened but before either of them could see whose memories were contained in the watch; the Doctor slammed his hand over it closing it instantly.

"Doctor?"

"I don't want to see who it is Jack." He said running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Why? Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am!" he said shutting his eyes, "I'm just afraid of who it might be and then I'll have to say goodbye to yet another member of my home world. I…I just can't handle that. I'm sorry." He said shoving the watch back into Jack's hand and ran a hand over his face.

Jack looked at the Doctor in concern and picked up the jacket and necklace and turned toward the door, and looking over his shoulder.

"I'll take Nathan with me and go and give Buffy these okay?"

The Doctor nodded, and called after Jack "tell her I had some work to do on the TARDIS. I'm just not sure I can face her right now, alright?"

Jack nodded and walked out into the console room to grab Nathan who he was sure Buffy would want to see. As he went out into the console room he found Nathan sitting against the wall on the floor grasping his wrist, wincing in pain and rocking back and forth.

"DOCTOR! Come quick!" Jack yelled as he knelt down to try and help Nathan.

The Doctor ran into the console room after hearing Jack yell and seeing Jack and Nathan knelt down and reached for Nathan's wrist. Taking out his sonic screwdriver he did a scan of the stamp on his wrist that glowed in a strange whitish color. He hissed in anger when he read the results.

"What?" Jack asked squeezing Nathan's shoulder in reassurance that they were only there to try and help him.

"Seems whoever bonded them wants to make sure that either one or both of them die. The bond stamp is excreting Marnissius neurotoxin that creates memories in the depths of the cerebral cortex. The neurotoxin creates false memories in the recipient, specifically nightmares. Nathan? **NATHAN**! Can you hear me?" Shaking his shoulders to try and get his attention and make him look the Doctor in the eye.

_The landscape was dark, bloodied bodies littered the landscape as far as the eye could see. The ground was saturated in blood, and the air was thick with the smell of burning flesh. He saw Buffy standing there her back to him and her blonde hair and leather jacket billowing around her. As he approached her, he heard her speak._

"_I was told I bring death, it's apparently my gift. I'll bring yours too you know. My hands are covered in blood, blood of my enemies, blood of my family, and blood of my friends… I enjoyed hearing them scream for mercy as I hacked them apart, and I'll enjoy hearing you scream as well. Your not real, your nothing but the result of a an experiment and a Petri dish." _

_She turned towards him and he gasped as he saw that her eyes were completely black. She picked up her scythe and started swinging it back and forth in sweeping motions in front of her. The metal started singing as she sped up her motion, soon the scythe was just a blur in front of her. He stood mesmerized as he saw in the blur the deaths of people he didn't know. A man with an eye patch, a young girl with dark brown hair, an older man with glasses, a woman with hair red as the flames off in the distance, and another woman with dark haunted brown eyes. _

_He watched in horror as Buffy morphed in front of him into a creature with a grotesque bat face with long pointy teeth. He watched, helplessly as it circled him and unable to move he felt it take a clawed gray hand and force his head to the side and felt its cold mouth clamp down on his throat. He cried out silently as its teeth punctured his throat. He tried to struggle but found he was frozen in place. He felt his life essence leave his body. His vision started to get blurry around the edges and slowly the darkness enveloped him. He knew he was dead and barely noticed the feeling of his body hit the ground, the last thing he saw was Buffy above him laughing her black eyes sparkling in the night and swinging the scythe above her head and down toward him._

Snapping his eyes open he shot up and away from both Jack and the Doctor. His sudden movements sent both sprawling backwards onto the grating. Reaching up he felt his throat, feeling it, making sure it was still smooth. His eyes grew a hard steely gray as he looked down at his wrist and back at Jack and the Doctor.

He grabbed his leather jacket off the railing of the console room and without a word stormed out of the TARDIS into the night air. His footsteps echoing throughout the TARDIS, Jack ran after him into the night and followed behind him as they headed back toward the arena. Nathan suddenly stopped as he saw Buffy down in the cell, and actually took a few steps backwards as if scared to face her. Jack walked past Nathan and gave him a confused look as he knelt down to talk to Buffy.

"Pssst…Buffy!"

Looking up she smiled seeing Jack looking down at her but it faded as she gazed past him and noticed Nathan standing there.

"Hey Jack, I thought the Doctor was going to be bringing me my stuff."

"Yeah about that, he found some loose wires on the old girl he needed to fix and asked if I'd bring you your things…is that alright baby doll?"

"I guess so; did you bring me my leather jacket?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

"Sure did, and your necklace" Jack said handing them down. "Oh, before I forget, here…this fell out of the jacket" he said handing down the pocket watch.

Putting both her necklace and her jacket on she looked up at Jack as he handed down the watch. "Oh, thanks! I don't really know why I hold on to it, it's just a reminder of home" she said absent mindedly rubbing the design on its cover.

"Don't worry yourself about it, totally understand, really" Jack said with a smile, "so anything exciting going on down there?"

"You mean besides the scenes of death and bizarreness I just saw? Then no," Buffy said with a shrug.

"When did you start seeing the images Buffy?"

"About 15 minutes or so ago… it was so not of the good. I think it had something to do with the bond but I'm not sure…" she replied looking down at her wrist.

"I think you're right. The Doctor said that the stamp is releasing some sort of neurotoxin that is causing hallucinations and nightmares. I think its not just affecting the girls but the clones as well. I found Nathan back there grasping his wrist and he seemed really out of it."

"Well that would explain the screaming and crying of the other girls down here…Hmm…Interesting, it sounds like they've pretty much calmed down and become quiet, maybe the drug wore off..."

"Maybe…" Jack said as he leaned closer to hear what was going on and nodded as he heard nothing going on within the walls of the arena. Shrugging he looked down at Buffy.

"So do you know when this 'fight' will go down?" Jack asked doing air quotes.

Laughing lightly at Jack, "I overheard the guards talking amongst themselves and it sounds like it will happen tomorrow at noon."

"You ready?" Jack asked as Nathan came up behind him.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Ready to go down fighting, but that's the life of a Slayer" she replied nonchalantly.

Nathan who had been listening to the conversation knelt down next to Jack and swung his legs down into the cell and jumped down to be with Buffy.

"What are you doing?" she cried as he jumped down next to her.

Standing up straight he looked her square in the eye and replied "going down fighting with you. No use on the sidelines me."

"No, no, no, no…you" pointing at Nathan "get back up there, I can't risk it!"

Shaking his head and crossing his arms he looked down at her his gray eyes flashing in the torchlight of the cell.

"You're not going into that arena alone, got me? How long do you think I've been locked up down here?" When he saw her shrug replied "since I was a boy." He saw her eyes get wide with understanding, "starting to understand are we? Good. Now I've had more than my share of bond mates die out there…ALONE. You…" pointing at her "are not alone. You got me and I'll be damned if I have to experience another death knowing I could have helped out. So you're just going to have to deal with me out there fighting by your side. Alright?!"

Whistling, Jack started to laugh "that's the most I've heard him say since I met him!"

Looking between Jack and Nathan, Buffy couldn't help it but start to laugh right along with Jack. Nathan just stood there smirking and his eyes lighting up at the mirth at his expense.

After a while the two calmed down and Buffy finally was able to take in her bond mate's new appearance. Walking around him she whistled to herself but Jack heard her and snickered. Glancing up at him she saw him wink. "He's a nice piece of work huh? Would love to get my hands on him but Ianto would have my hide."

Buffy smirked and nodded, and walking over grabbed two of the swords she got in the weaponry room that was leaning against the far wall. She threw one at Nathan who caught it by the handle and did some circular sweeps in front of him to get a feel of the weapon.

"Okay, let's see what you got" Buffy said going into her familiar fighting stance. He looked down at the sword in his hand and didn't notice Buffy lunging at him until it was almost too late when he blocked her attack and stepping to the side blocking her move. Spinning on his heel he brought the sword up and stopped her attack from behind and pushed her away into the wall. For half an hour the two circled each other and parried and thrust their way into a sweat. The longer they sparred the more Jack noticed Nathan seemed to know what move Buffy was about to do and how to counteract it. After a while he noticed they were starting to become sluggish and sloppy but just figured it was due to the workout and lack of sleep. After another 30 minutes or so they called it quits and went and laid down to rest up before the next day. Jack wished them sweet dreams and watched over them making sure they were sleeping soundly and safe from the neurotoxin.

After watching over them for a while he decided to make his way back to the TARDIS he wondered what the real meaning behind the bonds were. Was the bond just to give the person a fighting partner or was it more sinister? Was the bond to give them a disadvantage in combat? Would the young women be more distracted by the feelings and fear of their bond mate to concentrate on the fight at hand? After watching Buffy and Nathan he had come to the conclusion that the guards made a huge mistake by pairing up two skilled fighters inadvertently. Maybe Buffy would survive the fight unscathed so he could ask her about the pocket watch and how she had come to possess it.

Looking out at the horizon he saw the twin suns coming up over the hills casting a golden glow through the sky. It was a new day on Gannax Prime and looking back at the arena knew he and the Doctor had a lot of work to do. The slaughter of these young women would end even if he ended up dying numerous times in the process to make it stop. He made his way back into the ship and wandered off to his bedroom to contemplate a plan of action.

Unbeknownst to him the Doctor had the same idea while Jack was out at the arena, the Doctor was scouring his library to find anything about the bonds and how they worked as well as anything on "Marnissius Neurotoxin". What he found had made his blood run cold and he felt his hearts clench up in fear. The bond was permanent, this he knew, but the neurotoxin was not part of the bonding process. Someone had added a specific toxin to the powder before it was stamped on the young girl's arms.

According to the reading off of the sonic screwdriver the neurotoxin not only affected the deep center of the brain but was also a nerve dampener and makes the person affected feel like they're 100 feet under water. According to his research the toxin took 48-72 hours to enter the bloodstream. So any fighting that took place after that time would be slowed down considerably unless given the antidote. Now he was sure, someone in that arena, wanted to make sure this was a blood sport. He seethed when he thought that someone was throwing the fights in the opponents favor and Buffy and Nathan were about to be sent into battle under these conditions. He got to work on enough antidotes for both Buffy and Nathan so they'd be able to fight at full strength. Whoever was in charge at the arena had made a grave, grave mistake. They had unwittingly unleashed the Oncoming Storm and they had better run and hide for they were about to be destroyed.

**TBC.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Scars and Bars 10/?**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, work and life slapped me upside the head. Here you go, the story continues.**

**Word Count: 3464**

A few hours later after getting some sleep, Buffy woke up feeling refreshed but tingly as if all her nerves were firing at the same time; she looked over at Nathan who was still sound asleep and snoring lightly. Smiling at the sight she slipped on her jacket which she had used as a blanket and decided to get up and do some stretches so she'd be ready for the fight. Standing up she found herself feeling lightheaded and swaying back and forth lost her balance and fell backwards.

"_Oh, crap"_ she thought as she landed hard on the ground.

Thinking back on the sparring match she had with Nathan earlier she frowned as she recalled how her fighting near the end had been as bad as a newly risen vampire. To test her hypothesis she reached over and grabbed a stick she had used in sparring to test her strength. Putting all her strength into it she found she couldn't snap it, in fact after about a minute her muscles in her arms started to spasm and she hadn't even put a dent in the stick. It was her 18th birthday all over again. Her strength was completely gone, reaching over she shook Nathan to get his attention. Holding back tears she knew she needed someone to talk to as she was feeling something she hadn't felt in years, she was petrified.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack had wandered the TARDIS for what seemed like hours once he got back from the arena. He finally found the Doctor studying feverously in the library surrounded by piles of alien medical books. The Doctor looked up over his glasses at Jack and frowning handed a textbook to him. Jack skimmed the information, what he read made his blood boil. The specific neurotoxin amount used wasn't to subdue the girls; it was to kill them by causing them to go into cardiac arrest.

"I can't believe they're doing this to the people down there" Jack seethed as he stormed back and forth.

"Yup, and Buffy is down there. I really misjudged this planet. I thought they were just keeping girls as slaves. Now…" the Doctor said staring at the ceiling in deep concentration his eyes going dark with rage.

"So what do we need to do?"

Looking at Jack, he picked up a book and flipped to a page near the middle. "According to this book, there's a serum that counteracts the specific neurotoxin they used."

"So…what are we waiting for?"

Meeting Jack's gaze he tossed the book he was holding onto the nearest pile and both ran out of the library, the Doctor grabbed his coat and made a stop in the medical bay to make an antidote to the toxin for Nathan and Buffy. He also decided to make enough for anyone else they might be able to save. He said a silent prayer to Rassilion that it wasn't too late and sped up to catch up with Jack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I don't have any strength Nathan. What am I going to do? It's my 18th Birthday all over again."

Reaching over he grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes "We'll get through this together al'right?"

Buffy gave him a watery smile and nodded and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Just then one of the burly guards unlocked the door to their cell and came in. Nathan struggled to his feet to be ready in case the guard wanted to fight. He too struggled to stand, and found himself bracing against the wall for support.

"Time to get ready to fight little maggot and who the hell is he?" the guard sneered in Nathan's direction.

"He's the guy you made my companion, you nimrod" Buffy said trying to stand up but stumbled over the hem of her leather jacket and fell into Nathan's embrace.

"Ah, I see the toxin has taken effect it won't be long before your demise" the guard sneered as he grabbed Buffy's arm and started hauling her out of the cell. Nathan tried to follow them but the guard slammed the cell door in his face.

"Oi! I'm going out there with her…" he screamed after them.

The guard stopped and turned toward Nathan with Buffy still in his iron grip.

"This is what, your fifteenth companion to fight and will ultimately die? It will be an honor to watch you suffer" gripping Buffy's arm a bit tighter he steered her away down the hall towards the staging area.

Nathan slammed his hands against the metal bars in frustration as he watched helplessly as the guard took a stumbling Buffy away down the hall; he kept her gaze until she disappeared into the darkness. He screamed after them until his voice was raw and only then did he collapse against the wall and slide down to the floor in defeat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Doctor and Jack arrived just in time to see Nathan's fit at Buffy's departure. The Doctor and Jack both jumped down into the cell to see what they could do to help. Nathan looked up and met their gaze the Doctor was shocked at the look of defeat on the man's face. It was the same haunted look he himself had after the Time War. Kneeling down the Doctor took out a syringe and filled it with a glowing green liquid he had in his coat pocket.

"This is an antidote to the toxin they're using on you" the Doctor explained. "If you want to help Buffy defeat those monsters you'll let me administer this."

Nathan just nodded and turned his face away as he grimaced as the Doctor injected the serum into his arm. After the injection, Nathan rubbed his arm absently and the Doctor noticed his eyes get wide as Nathan's strength returned to him full force.

"Even though the both of you are linked I'll need to administer the serum to her as well if she's to get back to full strength." The Doctor explained, standing up and dusting his knees off.

The Doctor met Jack's gaze who stood watch for any guards in the hallway and he gave a curt nod. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and with a push of a button the door of the lock clicked open and the cell door opened silently in front of them.

The Doctor took the lead and after Nathan stood up, he and Jack followed close behind. The Doctor went into the other cells one by one and noticed how the occupants all seemed to be sleeping. He took his sonic screwdriver out and did a quick scan of each occupant and the results confirmed his dark suspicion. They were dead and must have died during the night; the Doctor shook his head, his jaw clenching and kept moving onward.

He suddenly noticed some movement to his left and looking into the cell found a young woman and her 'bond' mate staring at him. Both look haggard and drugged but the Doctor was amazed that they somehow had survived the neurotoxin. Using his sonic screwdriver he unlocked the door and went over to the couple. He recognized the young woman as Marsa the sister of the young man he met in the square. He took out another syringe and filled it up and administered the serum to Marsa and her companion. Jack was amazed at how quickly their coloring came back and the brightness returned in their eyes.

Looking over his shoulder to Jack said "take this young girl and her companion out of here then meet up with us."

Jack nodded and led them cautiously out of the dungeon as the guards were all off getting things ready for the battle. The Doctor watched Jack lead the couple out and turning to Nathan became quite serious. "Where do you think they took Buffy?" he asked looking up and down the dark hallway.

Nathan closed his eyes and tried to sense where they may have taken her in the maze beneath the arena. He sensed her weak presence west of their location and pointed down the hall.

Suddenly they heard a decree "Presenting Buffy Summers, humanoid, from the Milky Way Galaxy. She will fight to the death, may her blood clense our world of the darkness!"

The sound of the crowd going wild was deafening.

"Ok then, let's go" the Doctor yelled over the din and together the two of them ran off into the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy struggled to get on her gear to fight; she sat leaned over fixing the straps on two holders of small knives she was going to wear on her legs. When she looked up she was surprised to see Xander standing there with a look of compassion.

"Hey Buff, how's it going?" she heard him say.

"_It would go a whole lot better if I didn't have to fight to the death right now but then again nothing new. I have a bit of my strength back so that's good but not enough to be deadly. In all honesty I'm scared Xan_." Buffy thought in reply.

"That's why you need to listen very closely. You're not going to see us for a while. Giles pulled some strings and some major things in your future are in motion. Just so you know the Powers that Be are closer than you think. Don't worry you'll see us again Buffster, but not as we were. The Scooby Gang will all be together again. Just remember to watch the watch."

Buffy looked at him in confusion as she remembered the dream she had earlier and felt a wave of déjà vu wash over her. She watched helplessly as he disappeared into nothingness. Reaching up Buffy touched her necklace and felt it go cold against her throat. Tears seeped out and rolled gently down her cheeks but she shook off her sadness knowing a fight was before her. She reached up and took off the necklace and put it in her pocket for safe keeping and her fingers skimmed the watch and she thought she heard whispering. Wiping away a stray tear and shrugging she picked up her spear and the guard opened the wooden gate and Buffy Summers walked blinking into the arena to meet her fate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the same time Buffy was walking into the arena, Nathan and the Doctor were navigating their way through the maze towards the staging area. Jack in the meantime was able to get Marsa and her companion to safety before doing a 180 degree turn and running back to the dungeon to help out. Jack went back to the cell that had held Nathan and Buffy and creeping into the hallway he headed east into the unknown. He pulled out his revolver and got ready for any fighting he knew was coming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy found herself surrounded by 8 burly guards all who were over 6 feet tall, and a creature that looked like a giant crab on steroids. Looking around she waited until she was completely surrounded. She took the knives she had stashed on her and threw them as fast as her body would allow her as she did a quick pirouette. Thankfully her aim was still dead on and she took out four of the six guards all who fell simultaneously with a knife sticking out from between their eyes. She heard the crowd gasp and then part of the arena started cheering for her.

Unsheathing her sword she faced the other two burly guards. Both attacked her simultaneously, she was taken back by how strong they were, she was able to get a few stabs in but found they hardly did anything against their armor. Thankfully she was able to get some slices in and sliced one guard's neck which sprayed her with green blood which blinded her briefly. Unfortunately it was just enough time for the other guard to grab her by the throat and started choking her. He then threw her against a wall as the crowd cheered. Unbeknownst to the guard as Buffy hit the wall it was just enough force for her watch to spring open in her pocket.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her watch and was shocked when she heard whispering swirl around her. She looked into the pocket watch and was amazed when she was engulfed in a yellow light which temporarily blinded the other guard. She felt the planet turn beneath her, she saw the past, present, and future swirl around her like an astral tornado. She saw the Doctor, Jack, her friends on Earth, the mini Slayers, all of time and space. She felt her inner Slayer join with her true essence. The last thing she thought as she fell to the ground unconscious was _'I remember_' before darkness over took over.

The remaining guards were extremely unhappy to see Buffy collapse as they were looking forward to seeing her fight to the death as she had shown great potential. No one seemed to notice the crab like creature scurrying away in panic. The other guards started yelling and surrounding Buffy's prone body. They started kicking her to try and get her to awake. When they got no response from her, two guards picked her and her sword up and carrying her back into the staging area tossed her body into a room where other corpses had been taken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Buffy fell unconscious Nathan stopped dead in his tracks almost to their destination. Crying out in anguish he slumped against the wall gripping his wrist as the Doctor came to a skidding stop behind him.

"What? What is it?"

"I can't feel her... I think she's dead." Nathan said panicking.

"Don't say that! You'll know she's dead when you see her body. Until then she may be under a dampener that may be blocking her signal, or she may be unconscious" the Doctor said looking back and forth down the hallway rocking on his feet.

He didn't voice his own concerns because he had felt a brief presence of another Gallifreyan in his own mind until it disappeared just as quickly. Shaking off the feeling of being the last of the Time Lords he looked over at Nathan who looked beyond angry.

Grabbing the Doctor forcefully by the lapels of his jacket and slamming him into a wall Nathan glared into the Doctor's surprised gaze. "Oi, you think I haven't felt this before? I know what it feels like to lose the other part of the bond! I've lost 14 others, she was the first I actually felt any connection to…" looking down at his wrist he let go of the Doctor as he rubbed it and looked up at the Doctor confused.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know. Usually after the bond is broken I feel a crippling pain and see their last moments flash before my eyes, right now I feel nothing…except…"

"Except what?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Try Nathan, what do you feel?"

"I feel at peace."

At this the Doctor became really concerned as the appearance and disappearance of another Time Lord had left him rattled. Uncertain at what this meant he headed off down the hallway with Nathan quickly catching up, the two of them rounded a corner and ran into Jack.

"So where's Buffy?" Jack asked looking from Nathan to the Doctor.

"We don't know, Nathan says he can't feel her anymore," the Doctor explained as the three continued onward.

"WHAT?!?!" Jack hissed, "Tell me he's kidding Doctor, please!" Looking to the Doctor he noticed the man's eyes were downcast and knew it was true. "Well, I'm looking for some action, think I'll go beat up some guards and see what I can find out."

The Doctor nodded at this, and Nathan didn't look too convinced. "I want to see Buffy, dead or alive… I need to see her."

"and you will!" Jack said giving the man's shoulder a squeeze "unfortunately we don't know where she is."

"Jack's right Nathan, lets go see if we can get some answers" looking to Jack "Jack when you find her, come find us. We're going to go see the Mayor and find out exactly what is going on around here."

At this both Jack and the Doctor instinctively took a step backwards as both men noticed a very dark look cross Nathan's face. This was a man who has been held against his will since he was a child from the clone colonies. He was 'The Oncoming Storm Part Deux' and he was ready to unleash his fury.

"Come on!" Nathan said striding past the Doctor heading the opposite direction they had been heading. Turning around he looked pointedly at Jack. "If you find Buffy…I mean when you find her…" shaking his head, he clenched his jaw and gave a piercing glare "just find her!"

Jack nodded in complete understanding. He'd find Buffy hell or high water. Shaking his head he chuckled lightly at being thankful for not being on the receiving end of not one, but two oncoming storms. He smiled as he dubbed them 'the perfect storm' cocking his pistol he headed off to see what he could find.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Looking around Buffy found herself back in the desert with the original Slayer hugging her and chatting happily, what surprised Buffy was she could understand the native tongue. _

"_THE CHEESE STANDS ALONE"_

_The Original Slayer disappeared and looking around she heard chanting voices swirl around her like an invisible storm, each getting louder, then softer._

"_You think you know what you are…you've only just begun."_

_Buffy spun around and saw men and women dressed in the same type of outfits that Dawn had worn in her dream. Looking down she noticed she was dressed in a blue sailor outfit with a red tie. _

_The scene changed and she found herself in a small café with a man with a long knitted scarf sitting there. She heard a familiar voice, was it hers or someone else?_

"_Look Doctor, he drew me with my face as a clock, but it's broken."_

_Images from Sunnydale and prior swirled around blurring into each other the last thing she heard was a howl as the Slayer was finally unleashed from its cage and now could roam freely through time and space. _

_Buffy and Romana were now one._

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing Romana noticed when she woke up was the smell of death from at least 138 different alien species that she could tell. Opening her eyes slowly she took in her surroundings, and noticed she was in a small room off the staging area. Sitting up she looked around the room and had to push the bile that threatened to come up back as she took in the corpses of men and women who had died at the hands of their captors. Each body she saw was in a different degree of decomposition.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the watch and took a good look at it. She remembered everything that she had done as Buffy Summers. What she hadn't noticed was during her haste to hide from the Daleks, she had cracked the glass on the face of the watch in her rush to get her essence hidden. So over the period she had been Buffy her Time Lady essence had been slowly seeping out into her.

"No wonder I was able to close all the dimensions" she thought grimly, "when I jumped the portal must have recognized me as Gallifreyan."

Looking around she stood up and frowning at the feeling of two others in her head, something she hadn't been used to as Buffy Summers. Where was everyone? Romana's eyes grew large as her past came crashing back into her and she realized just how ugly the Time War had actually been. Shaking her head sadly as she remember her home world, looking down at her wrist she noticed the brand. Rubbing it she closed her eyes and felt her body override the neurotoxin. She sat there in the darkness until she felt the toxin was completely eradicated from her bloodstream. Grabbing her sword she strolled out into the hall, at full strength and with a glint of anger in her eyes. All the guards were standing there staring at her in shock. She took in how many of them there were and calculated the formula for the quickest and swiftest death of each one. Look at each one, she said with deadly calmness that struck fear into each one, "For Gallifrey and the Slayers."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Scars and Bars 11/?

**Author**: TardisAngel21

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon. Doctor Who /Torchwood are owned by the BBC respectively. Still don't own anything, don't sue.

* * *

The Doctor and Nathan made it to the Mayor's office without meeting much resistance of any kind which alarmed both of them. The Doctor slammed the door to the Mayor's office open and marched into it, his coat billowing behind him as slammed his hands down on the Mayor's desk.

"Care to explain to me why everyone down there is dead?"

The Doctor glared at the Mayor who just sat back smirking. Nathan walked in and stood silently against the back wall observing his captor with steely eyes.

"And why should I tell you?" the Mayor said with a smirk.

"You murdered innocent people down there and for what? For sport? Are you that blood thirsty? ANSWER ME!"

"I don't have to answer to you Doctor. I can do whatever I please on any planet in the universe, and who are you to tell me otherwise? What power do you have?" The Mayor said as he stood to meet the Doctor eye to eye.

The Doctor clenched his jaw and the Mayor was shocked to see the Doctor's eyes go completely black and a strong electrical charge emanating from him.

"You listen to me!" the Doctor yelled slamming his fist down on the desk hard enough it cracked. "There is no one else higher in authority than me in the whole universe. So I'm going to ask you again, WHY. . KILL. THEM?"

0-0-0-0

Buffy stood looking down at her feet surveying the damage; bodies of the guards were strewn about, all in differing levels of dismemberment. She had cut through their ranks with deadly accuracy; she made sure they died swiftly. She didn't heed their cries for mercy, for they didn't heed the cries of their prisoners.

She stood coated in blood and noticed her inner Slayer was extremely silent. Buffy suddenly felt ill at what she had done. Killing never solved anything but these guards had helped murder innocent beings and for what? They had weakened her and sent her out to her death. It was her 18th birthday again, but why put the girls through a life and death test? It was if they were Slayers.

'_They couldn't be'_ she thought silently.

Suddenly the pieces started to fall into place and the sick feeling she had disappeared in an instant. She knew who the Mayor possibly was and by hell or high water she would make him pay. Smiling she reached down and picked up a token of her fight and placed it in a burlap bag. She didn't notice Whistler in the shadows shaking with fear as she went off in search of the others.

0-0-0-0

"I really don't give a damn who you say you are and I refuse to answer to you Doctor. I want you out of my sight! Guards! Thomas!" The Mayor bellowed.

Suddenly a voice answered from the doorway.

"Was Thomas the bald heavy set guard or the thin emaciated one?"

The Doctor, Nathan, and the Mayor all turned and were shocked to see a blood coated Buffy standing in the shadows of the doorway.

"How can this be? You should be dead like the others. Guards!"

Buffy just stood there with a sickly sweet smile on her face and a cold calmness about her. Nathan couldn't help but stare at her and felt pride and fear within his chest at her power. He had felt what she had done and wanted to worship her.

"He was the heavy set guard." Nathan said loud enough for her to hear.

Buffy smirked and nodded her thanks.

"Ah…I see, well he's slightly incapacitated at the moment, may I take a message?" Buffy replied.

"Incapacitated? He's my right hand man! Thomas!" The Mayor yelled looking past her shoulder to see if Thomas was coming. Buffy turned to see if anyone was behind her and smiled when she saw Jack with his hands on his knees bent over trying to catch his breath.

Turning to face the Mayor her smile slid from her face and the cold gleam returned to her eyes.

"Well you see the thing is he sort of had a cranial displacement due to a broad sword." Buffy said strolling forward and tossing her trophy from the slaughter toward the Mayor. The Mayor jumped back as the bag containing the severed head of Thomas landed on his desk with a sickening thud.

Buffy strolled in and winked at Nathan. She and placed a reassuring hand on the Doctor's arm.

"I'll take it from here Doctor. I believe this is now my jurisdiction."

Buffy walked calmly up and looked the Mayor in the eye before doing a side kick and sending his desk back forcibly and pinning the Mayor against the wall. The Doctor started to go forward to stop Buffy but Nathan grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"I almost died last night, again. For what, the eighth time now?" Buffy said as she kicked a foot up to hold the desk in place. "Now I'm sure you're saying to yourself, self, how could this girl have died so many times and still is living. I'll tell you."

Buffy leaned forward and got right in the Mayor's face "I'm NO ordinary girl."

"You're just a small puny little human child." The Mayor sputtered trying in vain to push the desk out of the wall so he could get free.

Buffy huffed and pushed the desk further into the wall. She walked over to the window and staring out, calmly replied.

"You're right; I'm just a human girl who's also the Slayer. I wasn't always like this; once upon a time I was naïve, I believed everything I was told. I followed every rule, and I had all of time and space at my beck and call. Then like so many times since, there was a war an apocalypse, only this time I did the cowardly thing, I fled. I admit it…" Buffy looked at the Doctor reaching out with her mind.

"I didn't stay and try to help fight the Daleks; I fought as long as I could but ended up flying my TARDIS as fast and as hard as I could away from the fight trying to survive. Crash landed it too, smack dab in the middle of Los Angeles, California."

Before the Mayor could respond, the Doctor asked "who are you?"

Buffy looked at the Doctor again, and silently asked for permission to be judge, jury and executioner. The Doctor's eyes narrowed but he nodded his consent.

"Yes who are you?" The Mayor sneered at her.

Walking over to the Mayor she leaned in real close "I'm your worst nightmare. You see I know what and who you are. You're one of the Powers that Be. You play with the lives of the Slayer as if we are your little puppets. So let me guess why you had an arena full of young girls, they were potentials weren't they?" Buffy sneered.

The Mayor swallowed nervously before answering, "You know a lot for a little girl."

"Oh, I know more than that Mr. Tall Green and Slimy. I know that the reason you bonded them to someone was so that they would understand the loss of those closest to them, because the Slayer fights alone. Only those girls who were strong enough to go on would survive."

The Mayor and the others stood silently as they watched Buffy pace the length of the room.

"Because as the Slayer you fight alone, All the time and your biggest fear is losing those closest to you. Well guess what? I've lost **EVERYONE** closest to me twice and I'm still standing. You asked who I am. I am your creation. I'm a Slayer and a Time Lady try and figure that one out."

Jack and the Doctor both shared a startled look. Nathan on the other hand leaned back crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Im…Impossible!" The Mayor sputtered.

"No, it's not impossible. See you and the other Powers that Be made a BIG mistake calling me as a Slayer. Now that I have Slayer strength and can see all of time. I know that there will always be Slayers fighting to save planets, just as I know that all of you Powers will be annihilated."

"We will always be in charge of the Slayer!" The Mayor raged

"No, see that's where you got it wrong. You will NEVER be in charge of the Slayer ever again. I'll make sure of that. I will hunt you all down and wipe your timelines from existence! Those girls down there didn't get to choose their destiny. Just like me, but I'll make sure every Slayer in the future will choose if they want to fight the good fight.

Buffy took out a dagger and jumping up on top of the desk looked down at the Mayor.

"They call the Doctor the 'Oncoming Storm' you can call me…" with a quick slash of her dagger she slit the Mayor's throat and as the black blood spurted out covering her from head to toe Buffy calmly stated "the Oncoming Fury."

Wiping the black blood from her face she turned and looked at the other three in the room.

"Wow! Now that was an amazing display Buffy." Jack said in awe.

"Want to see a trick Jack?" Buffy said with smirk.

"Of course" Jack replied. At this Nathan pushed himself off the wall and was looking at Buffy with alarm.

Buffy reached into her coat and grabbed a hold of Jack's wrist transporter he asked her to hold on to.

"Now you see me…"

And with a flick of her wrist she winked out of sight.

0-0-0-0

Buffy landed hard on the pavement and looking around found herself in what appeared to be the original New York City. Getting up and dusting herself off she whispered "Now you don't."

Reaching into the trashcan she picked up a crumpled newspaper and smiled when she realized she was back on Earth in the year 2009. Two years had passed since the end of the Slayer lines and Vampires. Shaking off the sadness she threw the paper back in the bin and started wandering around the streets of the city. Looking down she noticed she was still coated in blood. Looking around she found a small shop and went in to get some new clothes.

A few hours later she found herself wandering around Greenwich Village and as she turned the corner every hair on her body stood on end. In front of her stood a ghost. Someone who shouldn't be alive someone who by all means should be dust. It was physically impossible for him to have survived due to the spell, yet here Spike stood not 20 feet from her. His back was to her but she knew him anywhere, and in anytime.

He stood there going through a bin of LP's with a girl with blue hair and sickly blue white skin. Staring at her Buffy realized the girl wasn't human; nor demon, but a God like Glory. Her lifeline led right into the depth of a hell dimension yet it was braided with another timeline one of Winifred Burkle. It fascinated her how both existed within one body.

"Spike?" She whispered.

Spike spun around and all the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"B…B…Buffy?" He said walking tentatively toward her.

"Hello William."

Spike stopped dead in his tracks and really looked at the woman in front of him. He noticed for the first time the rings under her eyes She looked older, far, far older than the Buffy he knew. He also noticed she smelled different, like an ancient library.

"What happened to you Buffy?" He asked cautiously.

"Long story, if you'd like we could go get a drink and I'll tell it to you" she said with a small smile.

Spike looked over his shoulder at Illyria who nodded her consent.

"Ok, lead onward pet" Spike said with a wave of his hand.

Buffy simply nodded and turning let Spike and Illyria follow her into the New York night.

**TBC.**


End file.
